


Welcome To The Fckn Family

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (I'm sure you're all so surprised by the archery), Buckle the fuck up, Character Death, College era, Deceit, F/F, Gen, Group Projects and Studying aka a college student's worst nightmare, Hylian AU, I use revali to complain about makeup, I'm getting a headache thinking about this fic already, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC Writing, References to past deaths, Slow Burn, This is all occurring post game technically, any expectations you have should be left at the door, group chat au, it's complicated - Freeform, like if this concealer doesn't cover up my self-hatred is it really worth the 20 dollars????, lots and lots of archery, lots and lots of banter, much like our protagonist, references to the terrible yet so fun industry that is American tourism, religion is mentioned, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: College is trying, that much is true. Between a semester long group project, an unnecessarily obnoxious ex-boyfriend, and class, Revali would consider his plate full. He doesn't have time for a budding romance, or the cryptic nightmares that seem to be plaguing him every night since the start of the semester. Unfortunately for him, it seems that all these things might be connected.





	1. A Trial In Patience

**Author's Note:**

> All right. Here we go. Hope you enjoy this first installment- It's really all set up for what's to come next.

“-and for this class you will have a semester long group project, which will be due the Friday before finals. I have taken the liberty of assigning your groups for you-” Professor Rhoam continued to drone on about due dates and who was forced into this torture with who, but Revali wasn’t really listening. He was, instead, playing through a very frustrated and angry internal monolog- he despised group projects with his very being, they were awful annoyances and they made him deal with his classmates, and far too often he got stuck with the most obnoxious idiots in the class.

 

The group project honestly felt like the straw that broke the camel’s back for this class. Yes, it was only the first day of class- the camel had a sensitive back, one to which group projects were near fatal. As Revali sat stewing, already mentally writing out a very nasty review for Rhoam on Rate My Professor, the woman approaching him went completely unnoticed until she stood right in front of him.

 

“You’re Revali?” the woman, a blonde, asked as two other people- a man and a woman- joined her. Revali’s head jerked up to stare at her.

 

“Yes, I am. Why?” Revali asked in an aggravated tone, causing the woman in the front, the blonde one, to narrow her eyes.

 

“You’re part of our group for this project. We came over to introduce ourselves, and to maybe get your number so we can work on this outside of class.” The blonde woman said, and Revali stood, grabbing his bag from the floor.

 

“Yea, sure, whatever. Just make it quick, I need to be on the other side of campus in 10 minutes.” Revali muttered, glare settling onto his features. The blonde woman’s ensemble looked less than impressed.

 

“I’m Zelda,” the blonde woman- Zelda- said, then gestured to the man that stood next to her- another blond. Revali and blondes didn’t mix, and the fact that there was two of them only fueled the growing resentment he had for this project. “This is my brother, Link.”

 

“And my name is Mipha,” the shorter woman said- a bottle redhead, Revali noted, so someone he could probably respect.

 

“Great. Here’s my number. Can I go now?” Revali said, handing Zelda a piece of paper in a huff.

 

“Please do,” Zelda said, aggravation showing in her words. Revali left without another word, backpack slung over his shoulder, and hurried to his next class. He couldn’t shake the feeling, however, that this group project was going to be a problem.

 

It was in his next class that his phone started to buzz erratically. Bored by the professor's monotone and repetitive monologue about the class-  really, how many times do you need to mention that this is a beginner English course- Revali decided to check his messages. It was something that he quite quickly regretted- he had about seven different texts from an unknown number that he assumed to be Zelda, and both a text and a call from DO NOT ANSWER- EX. He rolled his eyes at the second one, but opened his phone anyway, selecting the thread that was likely from Zelda.

 

**_10:38_ **

_ > Hey, this is Zelda from Hyrule History- I just found out we have two other people in our group besides Link and Mipha. _

_ > Their names are Urbosa and Daruk- myself, Link, and Mipha already know them, but we didn’t know if you did? _

 

**_10:42_ **

_ > I asked them if they knew you and they said no… Do you want to meet up with them before we start? _

_ > If you don’t want to, Link suggested a Discord group chat, so you would be able to tell everyone apart, at the very least _

 

Revali groaned ever so lightly- figures there’d be more people. How typical.

 

**_10:48_ **

_Whatever is fine. Send me the link. < _

 

_ > Okay, Link says he’s making one now. _

_ > http.//discord.gg/champions _

 

_K < _

Just as he got the link, the professor decided that they were done with their monologue for this class and called it a day. Honestly, Revali was glad- he was tired of dealing with first day nonsense, he was hungry, and if he were to be frank- he wanted a nap. Morning classes were killer and he regretted taking them every time. Yet here he was, taking them for the second semester in a row.

 

As his classmates filed out, and he shoved his unused notebooks in his backpack, Revali could have sworn he heard someone say his name. Unsure, he ignored it, heaving his backpack over his shoulder and heading down towards the door. Just as soon as he had gotten down the stairs, he heard his name again, and he was sure of it this time. Pausing, he looked around, but saw no one he recognised in the crowd of people. Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm.

 

“Revali?” The voice came from his side, and he looked over to see that blond boy from history- what was his name again? Link?- staring at him. Revali stared back for a moment, eyebrows drawn together and an unimpressed look on his face.

 

“What?” he finally spat out, his tone less than welcoming. Yikes. He was… much more irritated than he had realised, evidently. Link’s face darkened ever so lightly in response, going from an upbeat neutral to ever so slightly irritated. Revali groaned internally- he was already making enemies of people in his group, it would appear.

 

“Zelda sent you the link, right?” Link asked, and Revali nodded, looking down as he adjusted the straps of his backpack in a way that he hoped would minimize the painful digging of the straps- he really needed a new backpack. As he did so, he caught sight of the dog that stood at Link’s side, staring up at him with eyes that were far too blue for any dog. The dog was massive, coming up to Link’s side and- scratch that, there was no way that thing was a dog. It looked like a wolf.

 

“Uh… yeah, I got the link. I’ll add when I get back to the dorm.” Revali said, tearing his eyes away from the wolf to look back up at Link.

 

Link nodded, “Okay, just wanted to make sure. See you.” He said, and walked away, leaving Revali with a plethora of questions. Who the fuck was that guy? They let wolves on campus?? What’s the deal with the people at this school?

 

Revali quickly made his way out of the building, followed by trying to make his way across the frozen campus to his dorm. _Just like home_ , he thought, _an eternally frozen sheet of ice that people had decided to start living on against their better judgement_. Soon, though, he was back in his warm dorm- for the time being. He still had two evening classes, of which he dreaded going back out into the snow to face.

 

However, being back in his warm dorm meant that he now had to deal with the group project nonsense. Great. So, he pulled his phone- which was freezing- out of his pocket to find that his home screen was filled with notifications. Some were from twitter, and instagram, but most were from DO NOT ANSWER- EX. Revali groaned, throwing his phone onto the bed as he sat down his backpack and took off his coat. That man was insufferable.

 

Snatching his phone up as he flung himself onto his bed, Revali skimmed through his notifications quickly, and finding none that interested him, he opened his messages. Quickly adding Zelda to his contacts- he liked to know who he was texting at all times- he then set out to add himself to the discord.

 

**Revali** _has been added to the chat. Cheers!_

 

**Zeldz:**

Finally! Now we can schedule a time to work.

 

**lonkdonk:**

Don’t u think he ought to 2kno who Urbosa and Daruk r b4 we do this?

 

**Getmiphed:**

Why don’t we all just introduce ourselves?

 

**Revali**

Whatever you want to do. I honestly could care less.

 

**Mombosa**

Someone has an attitude.

My name is Urbosa- I’m a Foreign Affairs major.

 

**lonkdonk**

im Link & im a culinary arts maj

 

**READY2ROLL**

I’m Daruk! I’m a Geology major!

 

**Zeldz**

I’m a engineering major.

 

**Getmiphed**

I’m a Marine Biology major

 

**Revali**

Riveting. I’m a biology major.

 

**Zeldz**

I basically know everyone’s schedules but Revali’s- So when are you free? I figured we could meet at the library and start working.

 

**Revali**

Friday afternoons, mainly. Weekends.

 

**Zeldz**

Okay, thanks. I’ll figure something out and tell you.

 

**Revali**

k

 

Revali put his hand over his eyes in exasperation. He really, really didn’t want to deal with this. With any of it. However, with the group project problem addressed that left only one thing. One large, annoying, man shaped problem. He opened the text thread labeled DO NOT ANSWER - EX, a feeling of dread settling over him.

 

**_10:30_ **

 

_ >  Hey _

_ > hey babe _

_ > r u busy rn? _

_ > oh shit is that u down there _

_ > babe _

_ > Rev _

_ > Revali ? _

 

**_11:20_ **

 

_ >Whos was that you were talking to after class? _

_ > Babe i kno ur mad at me. I wanna talk it out w u _

_ > I’ll change 4 u i stg _

_ > please rev i just wanna talk… _

_ > I’ll swing by ur dorm later and we can talk. Thats ok righ? _

 

Revali was going to throw something. He was definitely going to throw something. Maybe Stephen out a window. That would certainly handle this problem.

 

**_11:22_ **

_You will do no such thing < _

_I’m not talking to you stephen. It’s over. Leave me alone. < _

_If you show up I guarantee you I will call the cops. < _

 

Suddenly, there was a knocking- well it was more of a banging- on his door. It was loud, obnoxious, and a sign of the headache that was soon to follow. Revali angrily pulled himself out of his bed, shoving his phone in his pocket as he walked to the door.

 

“Stephen, I swear to Hylia above,” Revali began, and the banging stopped.

 

“Revali, come on, it was one time. Let’s talk about this!” Came Stephen’s muffled response. The absurdity of the statement was enough for Revali to fling the door open. He needed to address this face to face. This was a screaming match in the making, and he was never one to half ass something. I had to be face to face.

 

“One time?!” Revali yelled in an incredulous tone as he swung the door open. “One time was when I caught you with a cheerleader in high school! This is the twentieth!”

 

Stephen stared down at him, a surprised look on his face.  He clearly didn’t anticipate Revali being this angry.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” Stephen said in return, raising his hands and speaking in a soft manner, clearly trying to placate the other.

 

“No. Fuck you. Get out of my sight.” was Revali’s response, his tone filled with vitriol. Stephen took a step back, and the action filled Revali with relief and satisfaction. Maybe he’d finally gotten the hint.

 

“All right, all right. I get it.” Finally.

 

“This clearly isn’t the time. I’ll let you cool off for a while.” You had got to be fucking kidding.

 

“There is no time, Stephen.” Revali grit out. “I don’t want to talk.”

 

“No, No, I get it.” Stephen said, placing his hands on Revali’s shoulders, causing the other to make an offended face, head turning sharply to the side. “You’re mad. But that’s no reason to lash out at me. When you’re ready to discuss this like an adult, and not a jealous teen, I’ll be here.”

 

Revali stared at Stephen, an offended and incredulous look in his face as the other took a few steps away from the doorway, hands falling off Revali’s shoulders. He could not believe the audacity of this man.

 

“Fuck off. I’m nineteen- besides, I’m allowed to be angry!” Revali yelled at Stephen, once he got his wits about him, “You’re a cheating dick!” With that said, Revali slammed the door closed.

 

He could hear Stephen walk away, talking to himself. He was likely saying some rather unfortunate things about Revali, and his reaction to the situation. Bracing his forearms against the wood of the door, Revali leaned his head against them. He could feel a headache coming on already.

 

“I hate him. So much.” He muttered to himself, pushing off the door and turning to his bed. He most certainly deserved a nap now, after airing out his dirty laundry for the whole dorm to hear. Today had been a trial of his patients. So, a nap is what he would have. He deserved it.


	2. Link Is Gonna Throw Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali's ears ought to be burning, because he's being talked about. The crew discuss potential connections, and Revali tries to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from in class rn lol

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Revali, he was frantically being discussed by the members of his History Group Project.

 

**Mombosa**

I stg I recognize the name Revali. Did we know someone in high school with that name?

 

**Zeldz**

Maybe you’re thinking of the Rito Champion Revali. You know, the important historical figure?

 

**ROCKNROLL**

The Captain of the Football Team had a boyfriend named Revali I think!

 

**Getmiphed**

No, it couldn’t be the same person. He… Doesn’t seem the type to date someone like that

 

**Mombosa**

Zelda...

Douchebags can date others of the same genre Mipha.

 

**lonkdonk**

Find him on insta or twitter or smthn

 

**Getmiphed**

That’s not what I meant! I just meant that he seems strong willed enough to not date someone like stephen. Besides, I don’t want to make assumptions about his personality just yet. He might have been having a bad day!

 

**Mombosa**

Good point link

Give me 10

 

**ROCKNROLL**

I hope it’s not the same Revali… Oh boy. I heard some terrible things during practice! Stephen had never been one to keep things private, unfortunately…

 

**lonkdonk**

he’s the worst

id fight him if i could

stephen can get rekt

 

**Zeldz**

Link please don’t

We don’t want to alienate Revali if it is the same Revali

YOU don’t want to alienate him

 

**lonkdonk**

I wont fight anyone i stgs

unless he wants me to

then i will

 

**Zeldz**

He won’t.

 

**lonkdonk**

i kno

 

**Getmiphed**

???????

What are you two talking about?

 

**Zeldz**

Ahhh nothing Mipha. It’s fine.

 

**Getmiphed**

Okay….

 

**Mombosa**

Okay I found his instagram

Its definitely the same Revali

 

**Getmiphed**

Are you sure??

 

**Mombosa**

Unfortunately

Yes

 

**Mombosa** has sent a picture to the group chat.

**Mombosa** has sent a picture to the group chat.

 

**ROCKNROLL**

That’s definitely Stephen.

 

**Getmiphed**

And that’s definitely Revali with him in the picture

I wouldn’t have pegged him for the hiking type

 

**ROCKNROLL**

Poor guy…

 

**lonkdonk**

how recent are the pics??

i’m gonna throw hands

 

**Zeldz**

No you’re not. I’m coming in there.

 

**lonkdonk**

:(

 

**Mombosa**

Two weeks ago

What’s going on with them?

 

**Getmiphed**

I’m.. not sure…

 

**ROCKNROLL**

We should probably tell Revali about his terrible boyfriend

 

**Mombosa**

Yeah, probably. We’re pretty much morally obligated to

But it’s getting late

You terrible children should be sleeping

 

**Getmiphed**

But.. I have homework…

 

**Mombosa**

As the designated Mom Friend I decree that you need to sleep

 

**GetMiphed**

Okay… fine….

 

* * *

 

 

Revali jerked awake, sitting up stiffly as he shakily tried to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair- it had fallen out of a braid at some point in the night- and looked around the room. His room was near pitch black, the only light being a weak fluorescent orange square on the ceiling, cast by the lamp outside. It was unbearably quiet as well, and the silence only served as a canvas for the nightmare to echo behind his eyes. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to slow his racing heart, and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

 

The bright screen burned his eyes initially, causing him to squint and look away. Despite this, he caught sight of the time- 4:30 AM. Dammit. He normally didn’t get up until 5:30, and he knew he had no chance of going back to sleep after the nightmare. He never could, afterward. It had always left him to unnerved.

 

Revali figured that repeatedly dreaming about dying is something that would leave on unnerved, especially when it was the same dream every night. As he crawled blearily out of bed, he found himself wondering why they were back, after all this time. The last time he had had these dreams, he had been in grade school still. He hadn’t had one in years- so why now? What was causing them to come back?

 

Revali closed the door to the bathroom softly, before flicking on the lights. They burned his eyes, but only momentarily, and then he was left with his exhausted reflection in the mirror. He had terrible dark circles, and his expression reflected the distressed exhaustion that lay within. He didn’t have time to be tired, to not sleep, to have what little sleep he was getting to be a living hell.  Revali took a deep breath, pushed the thoughts from his head, and set out to put on his makeup for the day.

 

Once he had completed his morning routine, he felt slightly calmer. However, his guts still squirmed with apprehension and unease, even as he packed his backpack for the classes he had that day. He glanced at the clock- it was only 5:15. He still had a while until his first class. So, perhaps he would take that time to indulge himself in some practice. Throwing on his coat and grabbing his back, he set out to go to the Archery Range.

 

The Archery Range was outside, so it was fucking cold. However, the calming satisfaction he felt with every _thunk_ of an arrow meeting its mark outweighed the bitter cold. He could feel his heart rate slowing with every shot he fired, the rhythmic pattern of _in, out, fire_ , filling him with a sense of calm. However, that calm was soon interrupted.

 

It was as he was walking down to the target to pull out the arrows that he felt a pair of eyes on him, watching his every move. He yanked out the arrows silently before turning to face his audience, only to see a familiar blond leaned against one of the wooden pillars that held up the roof. His wolf sat beside him, watching with a stare that eerily resembled that of it’s owner. Revali didn’t know which one he found himself more unnerved by. Shoving the arrows into one hand, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight, lifting his head in an almost pompous manner.

 

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Revali called out to the other man, and a little voice in his head said that he should probably be somewhat frightened by the fact that he was completely alone and being watched by someone who was, for all intents and purposes, a complete stranger. However, this was not the case, strangely enough.

 

Link shook his head with what looked to be a smirk, “Caught sight of you as I was running by,” he called out in return as Revali began to make his way back to the small shelter.

 

“It’s rather cold to be running, don’t you think?” Revali said, once he stopped in front of Link, who was definitely smirking, for some reason.

 

“The cold has never bothered me much. I assume the same for you?” Link responded, before sharing a look with his wolf- an action that seemed almost conspiratorial, and left Revali once more confused.

 

“I’m from Tabantha, I’ve gotten used to it,” He responded airily, setting the arrows on the roughly hewn wooden table, next to his bow. Link hummed, staring down at the targets.

 

“You’re a good shot- not perfect though,” Link stated, adding the second part almost absentmindedly.

 

“Thank you for pointing that out,” Revali responded indignantly, somewhat offended, “As if I didn’t already know that.”

 

Link’s head jerked up and he winced, giving Revali an apologetic look, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised, that’s all. I expected you to be a better shot.” Revali stared at Link, tilting his head slightly, confused and ever so slightly offended. What on earth did he mean by that?

 

Link pushed off the pillar soundlessly, brushing past Revali to pick up his bow, examining it quickly. Revali watched him go, starting to feel frustrated. “What is your problem?” He said after a moment of watching Link fiddle with his bow.

 

“I think you need a greater draw strength, Revali,” Link said, turning to Revali and handing him his bow. Revali snatched it back, glaring at Link, who stared back with a trained neutral expression.

 

“What are you talking about, I’m using the right draw strength. Besides, what do you know about archery?” Revali retorted with a huff, staring out across the snow covered landscape. Link snorted softly in return.

 

“More than one might expect,” Link said wryly, and Revali turned his attention back to the shorter man, who stared back at him with a strange expression. Everything about Link was strange, really. Revali didn’t think he was a fan.

 

“Fine. I’ll consider your… suggestion. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to put this all away before class.” Revali reached past Link and quickly grabbed the pile of arrows off the table, before huffily turning to the athletics barn that housed all of the assorted equipment needed on campus. As he marched down the line of benches and tables, Link’s wolf padded slowly behind him, coming to a stop and sitting when Revali whirled around.

 

“What’s the deal with your…. Dog.” Revali asked, looking from the wolf to Link, who watched on with a bemused expression.

 

“Twilight is a wolf,” was all Link said in response. So he had been right, Link had a wolf. Which, in being right, only raised more questions.

 

“Wolf… dog?” Revali asked, just to be certain, because having a pet wolf was strange, and seemed like it was something would be somewhat illegal. However, Link himself was strange, and Revali wouldn’t put it past the other to illegally own a wolf.

 

“No, full wolf. He acts like a dog though.”

 

“Ah. He does, does he? They let you have a wolf on campus?” Revali asked, eyeing the wolf warily, and wondered when he had wandered into a self-run game of twenty questions with an absolute stranger.

 

“Not so much let as Twi tends to do whatever he want to. He usually sticks with me though.” Link paused, looking down and considering the wolf that sat in between them. Twilight turned his head toward Link and wagged his tail. “I think he likes you.”

 

“I’m going to go now,” Revali said after eyeing the two for a moment, unsure of what to make of the duo. Link nodded, and began to turn away, but paused.

 

“Oh, fair warning, Zelda’s got some stuff to tell you,” Link said, waved, and then jogged away, once again leaving Revali with more questions than answers. He watched the blond man jog away, wolf at his side, until they rounded a corner and could no longer be seen. Revali shook his head once, then began to trudge his way through the snow to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is pretty shit but I'm trying to get stuff done before I can't. I love how everyone hates Stephen. Please continue to hate on Stephen he's only gonna get worse. Thankfully he's not in this chapter.


	3. Emotional Turmoil? In My Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali tries to get a handle on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVED BITCH.  
> ok I kno I've been gone for like a month but like my brain was like fuck you and then I watched Voltron so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy a new chapter

**Zeldz**

**@Revali** I’ve set up a time to work

Among other things

 

**Revali**

When

 

**Zeldz**

I booked a study room from 2-3

Saturday

I figured an hour was enough time that we could figure out everything

 

**Revali**

  1. I’ll be there



 

**Zeldz**

**@Revali** don’t leave yet **@Mombosa** has something to tell you

 

**Mombosa**

I have to be bearer of bad news?

Okay

 

**Zeldz**

Yes!

Oh all right

 

**Mombosa**

Revali your boyfriend is a cheating bag of dicks who frequently disclosed your private matters and sex life to anyone who would listen

 

**Revali**

Oh

Oh I know

 

**Getmiphed**

Oh hylia above

 

**Mombosa**

You know? And you’re still dating him??

 

**Revali**

I broke up with him last week

 

**lonkdonk**

Good!

 

**Revali**

Why do you people care?

Wait

How did you know I dated Stephen

 

**Mombosa**

We stalked your instagram but Link suggested it

Well I stalked your instagram

 

**Zeldz**

Revali please don’t be angry we meant it in the best way

 

**Getmiphed**

We thought that we recognized you, that’s all… But when we found out you had been dating Stephen we knew we had to tell you

It wouldn’t be right to not say something

 

**Revali**

I suppose I can respect that

But how do any of you know Stephen

 

**Mombosa**

We all went to the same high school

He was a football player there

 

**Zeldz**

We’re assuming you went to the same high school as us?

 

**Revali**

It would seem that way, yes

 

**Zeldz**

Well then. I suppose this conversation went better than expected

Sorry about your ex-boyfriend

 

**Revali**

He was a dick so idgaf

 

**Mombosa**

I second that statement

 

**Getmiphed**

Wait

Why was Daruk not here for this

 

Saturday morning, Revali allowed himself an attempt at sleeping in. This plot of his was unfortunately interrupted by nightmares, which were occuring at an increasingly high rate. He hardly got a full night of sleep anymore, and it was beginning to show- he was stressed, tired, and incredibly irritable. He was just glad his roommate hardly ever slept in their dorm, he didn’t think he could handle the complaints from them about the nightmares. He was sure he was screaming in his sleep- he had woken up that way more than once. The only thing about the nightmares that drove him more crazy than the lack of sleep he was getting because of them was the fact that he could never quite remember what happened in them. He got glimpses of emotions and stills, but those had a tendency to fade with the rising sun, leaving him with nothing.

 

The only reason that he knew that he was having the same dream each night, and that they were the same dreams from his childhood, was that, well, he knew. He knew that he dreamed about dying, he knew that it was the same dream, he knew that he was failing someone somehow by dying. He just didn’t know anything about the dreams beyond those three certainties. And it was driving him crazy.

 

So, that left him sat in bed, staring at the bedsheets as the sun rose, casting the room with a grey light. He glanced over his shoulder, out the window, to see the sky was dark with clouds. Thankfully, it was not snowing, but raining- however, this meant that the campus was bound to be a muddy mess. The temperature had been rising these past few days, and it had melted the thin layer of snow that had coated the city.

 

Revali sighed, shifting in bed so that he could lean against the wall, choosing to stare out the window at the churning clouds above, allowing himself a brief moment of silence and contemplation before the inevitable chaos of this afternoon.

 

He jerked awake suddenly, alarm blaring out of the phone in his hand. Turning it off, he took a few deep breaths as he looked around his room. He had fallen asleep sitting up, evidently, an inauspicious sign. Normally, he could barely force himself to sleep sitting up.

 

Pushing the thought aside and refusing to consider the implications of it, he got out of bed and began to ready himself for his trek to the library. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt- it was warm enough to wear only that- and then began to search around for his waterproof boots. Eventually, after a few minutes search, he found them shoved under the bed with a duffle bag slung over them, a situation that left him with several questions. He pulled them on quickly, then headed to the bathroom, where he was greeted with a somewhat frightening sight.

 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and at the horrifying mosaic of smeared makeup that donned his face. He had forgotten to take it off before collapsing into bed the night before, and now it was a patchy mess. There were streaks of eyeliner and mascara running down his cheeks, as well as streaks of black smeared across his face in an incredibly unflattering manner. The streaks of mascara that ran down his cheeks resembled that of tears, leading him to believe that he had been crying at some point in the night. How wonderful.

 

After scrubbing his face clean with an unnecessary and likely premature wrinkle causing amount of force, he found himself face to face with a visual demonstration of exactly how exhausted he really was. His dark circles popped out, making him look as stressed and stretched thin as he felt inside. It was, thankfully, an off day for him, which allowed him to attempt at some much needed rest- after, of course, this little work session thing that Zelda had set up.

 

He checked his phone. He had an hour to eat and get to the Library. He briefly contemplated foregoing makeup for the day, before deciding that his face was far too much of a nightmare to expose to the world. A rush job of foundation would do the job, he decided, and set to work. Fifteen minutes later, he shoved down some dry toast as he contemplated what to take with him, eventually deciding that a notebook and his laptop would likely be satisfactory.

 

Then, of course, that left only the very wet, very muddy trek to the library. And it was, of course, raining currently, even though Revali was sure that it was not raining only five minutes earlier, when he left his dorm room to walk down the stairs to the bottom floor. So, he quickly made his way across campus, and only when he reached the warm, dry interior of the library did he realise that he had no idea which room he was supposed to be meeting the others in. He took a deep breath, letting his backpack fall off his shoulder, down his arm to the ground in a jerky motion. He then pulled out his phone, texting Zelda.

 

**1:39**

 

_What room number? < _

_ > Room 225 _

 

Room 225. That was upstairs, he was fairly certain. He began to make his way towards the staircase, which wound around a corner as it led upstairs. The library was practically ancient- the whole campus was, really. A majority of the buildings were parts of the old Castle Town, having been repurposed into classrooms and libraries and dorms.

 

“Revali?” A soft voice said suddenly, causing him to jump ever so slightly and turn. At the top of the stairwell stood a somewhat familiar redhead girl, hands clasped around the ends of what appeared to be some sort of hooded shawl. Mipha.

 

“Yeah?” He responded, stopping and looking up at her. Her face brightened at the lack of hostility in his tone, and she waved him up the stairs quickly. Once he had reached her level- or rather, the top of the stairs, if he were to reach her level he would have to lose a few inches- she clasped her hands together and sighed.

 

“Revali, I wanted to apologize on behalf of the group… I know we kinda invaded your privacy, and I’m sorry. We’re sorry.” Mipha said softly, wringing her hands together- a nervous gesture, Revali assumed. Was he that intimidating, or was she just a naturally nervous person?

 

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you for being curious. Especially when it seems like you’ve all been friends for… a while.” Revali said after a moment of silence. She let out a breath and smiled hesitantly at him.

 

“I’m glad you’re not mad. I hate people being mad. And tension,” Mipha admitted after a brief moment, and that got a half smile out of Revali.

 

“I’m not so much a fan of conflict, myself,” he said in return, and she gave a little laugh, but not before her expression flashed to that of surprise, leaving him with a few more questions as to what kind of impression he was leaving on people.

 

“Not many people are these days.” She said, and turned to walk deeper into the library, “We’d better go- I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”

 

Revali nodded, following alongside her as they began to walk towards where he assumed the study room was. As they did so, he contemplated her, and high school. She had a somewhat unorthodox appearance- She was small, with a bright red shock of hair that was cut into a harsh bob, and both ears full of ornate piercings. She had an almost punk look to her, however her general aura of softness seemed to counteract her appearance. Despite this, she stood out, in a noticeable way. It made him wonder why he couldn’t recall her from high school, why they had never crossed paths. They should have, at some point- they didn’t have the largest graduating class ever.

 

But, when he had moved to Central Hyrule to live with his grandfather, and begun to attend Purah Memorial, he had met Stephen. Stephen, who had consumed and ruined what little bit of life he had left. He had wasted two years of his life on that man, something he regretted immensely. He wished he had never met the other man, had never been pulled into his little world.

 

“You seem distracted by something,” Mipha said suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie. He only shook his head in return, and they walked into the study room, where he instantly came face to face with two very tall, very buff individuals.

 

“So, you must be Revali,” The woman said, crossing her arms and giving him a once over with an expression that left him more than miffed, “I’m Urbosa.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Revali said in response, both taken aback and somewhat offended by her entire demeanor. He wasn’t sure that they were going to get along, exactly, but hopefully they would tolerate the other. Slightly behind Urbosa stood an incredibly tall, buff man with far too much of a beard for someone in college. Behind him stood Link and Zelda- or, rather, they peered around his immense form, watching the interaction with somewhat of an amused expression.

 

“You act like I expected you to,” Urbosa said, crossing her arms and looking down at him. He gave her an offended look.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” He retorted, causing her to smirk.

 

“We’ll see, I suppose.”

 

“I’m Daruk,” The tall man- Daruk- interjected suddenly, a thinly veiled attempt at ending Urbosa and Revali’s conversion before either was given the opportunity to send it south.

 

“Revali,” he said shortly, and gave a disdainful look to the hand that Daruk abruptly shoved in his face before shaking it. The other clapped him on the shoulder, something he didn’t necessarily appreciate.

 

“Nice to meet ya, Revali!” Daruk said, and the taller man reminded Revali of some sort of horrific combination of an over enthusiastic jock and unceasingly positive Golden Retriever. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to tolerate… any of this.

 

“Now that introductions are out of the way, would you like to get to work?” Zelda suddenly piped up, and she seemed to be less than impressed with their lack of immediate work. Revali understood the feeling- group projects where no one actually did anything but you were high on the scale of academic torture devices.

 

“Sure. What’s the deal?” Urbosa said, turning to Zelda, who straightened herself to her full height.

 

“Well, we have been assigned some important historical figures, of which we must create a powerpoint and write a paper about. We have to present to the whole class before finals. I was hoping that we could… figure out who will be doing what and perhaps start to research our respective people?” Zelda finished her sentence with a questioning tone, leaving Revali to wonder if she doubted if they would even be able to get that far in one day.

“Well then, let’s get to work. Who have we been assigned?” Urbosa asked, and Zelda put a hand on her face and laughed nervously.

 

“Well, that’s the funny part, because, you see,” Zelda began after a few moments of her awkward tittering, “We’ve been assigned the last Champions of Hyrule.”

 

They all looked around- at each other, at Zelda, at the ceiling in exasperation. Zelda’s awkward laugh trailed off after a moment, and Link leaned against the table, looking over at her with an unimpressed expression. Revali found himself similar levels of unimpressed and ever so slightly exasperated. He was, quite frankly, tired of the instant comparisons to the Champions that he often received.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid he likely did that one on purpose, my father… he has always been… well, let’s just say he’s rather attached to the past.” Zelda said after a moment of silence. Off to the side, Link huffed and gave Zelda an even more unimpressed look, to which she responded to with a glare and a tilt of the head, an action that seemed to signify danger.

 

After a moment of staring, Link backed down, turning his gaze back to the group of people that stood in front of him. His gaze settled on Revali and Mipha, who stood side by side, giving both Link and Zelda some rather tired and unimpressed looks.

 

Urbosa was the one to break the silence, “Well, if that’s what we’ve been assigned, I supposed we’ll have to deal with it. Zelda, I can imagine you’ve already divided up assignments for each of us, so let’s get on with it.”

 

“Oh, yes, I have!” Zelda said, brightening. Was she one of those people who adored organization, or something? Revali wouldn’t be surprised, if he were to be honest. She seemed the type.

 

“We’ll each be researching our namesakes! I figured doing that would be easiest for all of us, as I’m sure we all already have some sort of background information.” Zelda said, clasping her hands together.

 

“Well, let’s do this, I suppose,” Revali muttered, and they set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fuqboibird) or my [Tumblr](http://fuqboibird.tumblr.com) for some quality screaming and occasional fic updates.  
> Feel free to come yell at me there!


	4. Time For An Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen continues to be a jerk and some filler

Once they began to work, time began to fly by. Revali found himself pleasantly surprised by the other members of the group- they were nowhere near as terrible as they could have been. A small collection of strong personalities, yes, but not deplorable. He could bring himself to tolerate the situation, and perhaps, he found himself thinking, perhaps he could even bring himself to like them. 

 

However, as soon as it began, it ended, leaving Revali to head back to his dorm. Glancing out the window, he found himself pleasantly surprised to see that it was no longer raining. Perhaps the day was looking up- maybe he’d even get a nap after this. Hell, maybe he’d treat himself to a night watching Netflix. But, of course, his good fortune could not last long, for nearly immediately after leaving the library did he hear the oh so sweet voice of his ex-boyfriend calling his name.

 

“Rev! Revali! Hey!” Stephen yelled from somewhere behind him. Revali did not turn around to look, instead purposefully ignoring the other and continuing to walk forward. This tactic clearly did not work, as he heard the footsteps behind him speed up to a jog. After a moment of running, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull, spinning him around, putting him face to face with Stephen. 

 

“What do you want,” He snarled out, yanking his arm out of Stephen’s grip, although not without some difficulty. In turn, Stephen pulled off his aviators- and honestly what kind of tool wore sunglasses on a grey, rainy day like this- rubbing his eyes in frustration.

 

“Why are you always like this,” Stephen sighed, placing his aviators back on, the hand that placed them there falling to Revali’s shoulder. “Babe, relax. I was…” Stephen paused, looking over his shoulder at the sound of the library door opening and closing. Revali tried to crane his neck and peer around Stephen to see who it was, but the hand on his shoulder tightened, keeping him in place. After a moment, Stephen turned back to face him, “I was going to invite you over to my apartment, you know, bit of a kick back, there’ll be food, weed, the whole thing. Sound like a plan?” 

 

“Uh, no.” Revali deadpanned, not appreciating Stephen’s expectant ‘can’t say no’ tone. “I don’t want any part of that. You know most people don’t usually want to hang out with their ex-boyfriend, right? I’m not any different.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend? Goddesses above Revali, that’s so… So.. So permanent sounding. We’re on a break at worst, all right? This is just a rough spot.”

 

Revali gaped at the other man, astounded by how awful and idiotic the other could be. Truly, the other was a paradigm of terrible. Rather than respond to the statement the other had made, he grabbed the wrist of the arm that held him in place, yanking it off.

 

“Having a problem?” A voice from his left chimed in, and Revali recognized that voice, elation filling him. Link, arms crossed, Twilight by his side, stood there, a frighteningly cold friendly smile plastered on his face.

 

“No-”

 

“I could use some help, I will admit,” Revali chimed in, smoothing over Stephen’s protests. At this, Stephen took a step back, and Link a step forward, putting the other at his side.

 

“Surprised,” Link returned lightly, “You usually have a handle on these kind of things.”

 

“Well, with a persistent problem, one can become… A little worn down. Sometimes help is necessary, unfortunately.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

After a brief pause, Revali put a hand on his hip, and Stephen decided it was time to speak up.

 

“Who the fuck is this twink?” Stephen spit out after a moments consideration. Revali raised an eyebrow, and Link smirked in a way that was not entirely unsettling.

 

“Link, Stephen. Stephen, Link. Stephen is my ex-boyfriend.” Revali said in return, placing what was probably considered an unnecessary amount of stress on the ex-boyfriend portion of the sentence. Stephen made an aggravated face in return, and a very petty part of Revali was very, very pleased.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Stephen,” Link said, and was that vitriol in his voice? Revali couldn’t quite be sure. “You live up to every expectation.”

 

Stephen glanced between the two of them quickly, an angry expression settling on his face, darkening it considerably. “What the fuck is going on here? You been talking behind my back? Wait- are you with this twink? Goddess, you’ve downgraded.”

 

“Hard to downgrade from rock bottom, you know. Come on, Revali, let’s go.” Link spat out, turning on heel and beginning to walk away. Revali threw his braid over his shoulder and followed, leaving Stephen to watch them leave.

 

Once they rounded a corner and Stephen was no longer in sight, Link fell into step with Revali, and they slowed to a more leisurely pace. “Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?”

 

“You know, I can handle myself.” 

 

“Oh, yes, I know. But it would give me some piece of mind.”

 

Revali sighed in a way that was most certainly not dramatic, “Very well, if you must. I’ll allow it.”

 

Link snorted, a smile forming on his face, “Oh, well, thank you very much for allowing me to trouble you so.” 

 

“I know, I’m so… “ Revali trailed off, searching for a word to describe himself. He couldn’t come up with anything, and he had a feeling that Link knew that, based on the way that he was trying to suppress laughter, lips curled into a smirk.

 

“So… What? Do you even know?”

 

“No, actually.” At that, Link laughed a little.

 

“I can’t say I expected that answer. You always seem so… polished when you talk.” Link said, and Revali took that as his cue to sigh in a not dramatic at all way.

 

“Well, I do try, you know. Unfortunately, things don’t always work in my favor.”

 

“I understand the feeling,” Link said as they came to a stop in front of the doorway that led into the dorms. “Well, here we are.”

 

“Yes, indeed. Thank you for your help with Stephen- really, I do appreciate it. He’s become quite the nuisance recently.” Revali said, and Link nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ve noticed,” Link responded dryly, before adding, “You know, If you wanted to, you could hang with our group more often. I doubt they’d mind, really.” 

 

“I’ll consider it,” Revali responded with a wry smile, beginning to walk back into the dorm. Link watched him go, before heading in the direction of his and Zelda’s apartment.

 

**lonkdonk > Zeldz**

 

**lonkdonk**

it’s him i know it is

 

**Zeldz**

Are you sure??

 

**lonkdonk**

i just said so didn’t i??

 

**Zeldz**

Well… you have been wrong before.

But I suppose if anyone would know it would be you

 

**lonkdonk**

yup!!

  
  


**High School Mistakes**

 

**lonkdonk**

guys i have a teeny favor to ask

just smal

 

**Mombosa**

What is it this time?

 

**lonkdonk**

so u kno how stephen is like

The Worst ™?

 

**Mombosa**

An understatement but continue 

 

**Getmiphed**

Does this have something to do with revali?

 

**lonkdonk**

mipha youre too observant 

you know me too well

it does… 

can we all agree to try and prevent them from seeing each other?

like ever again?

 

**Mombosa**

Something happened didnt it

 

**lonkdonk**

yea :(

After we all left the library

Stephen caught him outside and grabbed him and wouldn’t let him leave

I had to intervene and i walked him back to his dorm

 

**Mombosa**

Oh yikes

Keeping them apart is probably a good idea then

 

**Getmiphed**

Oh goddess is he okay???

Not hurt???

 

**lonkdonk**

no i dont think so

he acted fine but you know how it is

 

**Getmiphed**

I’ll keep an eye on him

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm :/   
> This was kinda brief but ehhh it was basically cut out of what was supposed to be the last chapter so I guess im okay with it. Hope you enjoy lol


	5. History Is F'd Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient history is terrible and Revali wants to know why he's not a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> postin in class again??? It's more likely than you might think

**Revali**

I’ve been thinking

 

**lonkdonk**

A dangerous pastime 

 

**Revali**

Stop while you’re ahead

Anyway I was wondering why there are no bird/fish/rock people anymore

 

**Getmiphed**

Same!! I wanna be a fish and swim around

 

**Zeldz**

You already swim around

Like a lot

 

**Getmiphed**

I wanna breathe underwater

 

**Revali**

There are hylians and gerudo but no one else

 

**ROCKNROLL**

They say if you go into the mountains you can hear gorons still working

Some people have even seen them!

This summer we should go see if we can find some!

 

**lonkdonk**

so they’re like bigfoot

theyte cryptids????

i like cryptiieds

 

**Revali**

They’te??? Crypiieds??? 

 

**lonkdonk**

Stop

 

**Revali**

Learn to spell

 

**Mombosa**

Kids,,, refrain

It is weird that there are no rito or zora

I suppose the jury is still out on gorons

Zelda? Do you know?

 

**Zeldz**

There was a civil war a few years after the calamity was defeated 

I think that’s the reason why

But I’ll have to check

Maybe we can mention it in our presentation

 

**Getmiphed**

That’s a good idea! 

 

**Revali**

Anyone wanna meet at the library to research?

I honestly have nothing better to do

 

**Zeldz**

I honestly wish I could 

My dad is dragging me to church

He wants me to “Become More In Tune With Hylia And The Golden Goddesses”

 

**lonkdonk**

i dont have to go lol

so yea sure 

 

**Zeldz**

I hate you for that

**Revali**

Anyone else?

 

**Mombosa**

Sorry, I’ve got work

 

**Getmiphed**

I’m going to my bother’s swim meet

Oh sorry- brother

He’s not a bother

He’s the best

 

**lonkdonk**

sidon is great tbh

but you seemed to disagree about that bother thing when he was in middle school

 

**Getmiphed**

He had his moments

But I don’t hold any of it against him!

He’s grown up considerably since then

 

**lonkdonk**

grown UP indeed

hes a giant mipha

 

**Revali**

???

 

**lonkdonk**

mipha’s younger brother sidon is like 6’7” or somethingcrazy like that

really tall

 

**ROCKNROLL**

Sorry! I’ve got wrestling practice! Or I would!

 

**Revali**

Okay. Link, you don’t have to go.

 

**lonkdonk**

no

im coming

its a date

 

**Revali**

It’s really not, but whatever floats your boat.

 

Revali found himself at the library by 11, and quickly made his was up the stairs, to the back of the building, where much of the ancient history section was housed. Link made his way there a few minutes later, as Revali peruse the shelves, pulling out any books that seemed pertinent to the topic. The other man’s footsteps were muffled by the carpet, so Revali didn’t hear his approach until the other spoke up from directly behind him, causing him to jump.

 

“So,” Link began as Revali whirled around, deathgrip on the two books he already held, “What sparked your interest in this particular topic?”

 

Relaxing, Revali snorted, “The prospect of an A did. I don’t particularly care much for history.”

 

Link managed to look surprised at that, “Really?”

 

“I’ve had ancient history shoved down my throat since the day I was born, thanks to my birth parents. Their last curse upon me, I suppose.” Revali responded absentmindedly. 

 

“Birth parents…?” Link restated in a questioning manner, clearly trying to initiate a background story. Revali merely shook his head and offered a brief “I was adopted,” in return. 

 

“Ah, okay,” Link said, backing off. Revali could appreciate the respect for boundaries that Link had. Maybe the other wasn’t half bad. The thought then occurred to him that over half of his mental dialog around Link was a mix of confusion and an attempt to convince himself that the other man was merely tolerable. He wondered why that was. 

 

“Really, though, how much do you know about that time period?” Link asked as he leaned against the shelves, clearly trying to steer the subject back towards a more comfortable area.

 

“Ganon, Divine Beasts, death to the champions and the downfall of Hyrule of past,” Revali listed off, pulling another book from the shelves, refusing to look at Link. A part of him was afraid of what he might see, “Then sleeping beauty woke from his hundred year nap, saved the land, and he and the princess defeated Ganon before going on to live long, happy lives before passing away of incredibly old age.”

 

“It wasn’t happy,” Link said, after a brief moment of silence, handing Revali a book he had pulled. This action led to the two of them making eye contact, and once they had, Revali found himself struck by how incredibly ancient Link felt, and found it impossible to look away. 

 

“It wasn’t happy,” Link began, “Both the Princess and the Hero lost everyone they held dear, except for each other. Friends, family. Lovers. They simply fulfilled their duty to their land and their people, because that was all they had left. They did what they had to to survive.” 

 

“Oh,” was all that Revali could say in response as he felt the weight of the words sink into him, and the intensity of Link’s stare upon him. He looked away, and adjusted his hold on the books.

 

“It’s fine. A lot of people gloss over the aftermath of the defeat of the calamity. It wasn’t a very interesting time. Mostly rebuilding of the country, trying to get back to the way that it once was. Most people pick up around the civil war, especially when teaching.”

 

“I didn’t know. You seem very knowledgeable thought,” Revali said quietly. Link gave a little laugh.

 

“Heh. That rhymed. Yeah, I don’t know, it’s always been something I cared about. Do you want to sit down and read, or check out?”

 

“Let’s skim through first. I don’t want to take something that has no relevance to the project.” With that, they began to walk back to an area of tables next to a window. They sat down, opened the books, and began to leaf through quietly. Outside the window, birds chirped merrily, hopping from branch to branch. At some point, Revali became distracted, resting his head on his hand and watching the bouncing creatures. 

 

“You like birds?” Link interrupted the silence, shaking Revali from his absent minded reverie. 

 

“Oh, yes. I do. They’re my focus of study,” Revali confessed awkwardly, turning his attention back to the book that lay open in front of him. Why it felt like a confession, he didn’t know. Link shook his head in an amused manner. Revali wondered what he meant by that action. 

 

“Let’s go. We probably have what we need, and you seem tired,” Link suggested, closing the book in front of him. Revali sighed and did the same. 

 

“You’re probably right. Let’s go,” Revali stood, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder before scooping up his small stack of books. Link stood, and they headed downstairs, an almost companionable silence falling over the two of them. They checked out only a small number of the books they pulled, and once shoved into Revali’s backpack- which was becoming all the more worn and torn as the semester went on- they walked out.

 

“Thanks for coming. You didn’t have to, so I appreciate it,” Revali said, adjusting the straps of his backpack, attempting to minimize the weight. Link nodded, looking off to the side, seeming like he wanted to say something. Finally, he spoke up.

 

“Do you want to get lunch or anything- I’m hungry as hell and there’s this really good in the wall place only about five minutes away. I’ll pay.”

 

Revali stared at the other, mouth open, a knee-jerk refusal on the tip of his tongue. However, something in him stopped his mouth from delivering the words. Link was a nice guy, and Revali doubted he meant this offer in any sort of romantic sense, especially given the fact that he knew about his ailment of an ex-boyfriend. So, there was really no reason to refuse. Besides, free lunch? Free lunch was the best. 

 

“You know what? Sure.”

Link smiled widely, and gestured to the sidewalk leading past the library. “It’s this way.”

 

Revali was skimming through a passage on the start of the civil war when a small basket was set on the table in front of him. He looked up, smiling ever so slightly at Link as he sat down in the chair across from him. “Thanks,” he said, picking up a fry and popping it in his mouth. 

 

“So, what have you found?” Link asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

 

“You say that as if you already know.”

 

“I kinda do, sorta.”

 

“Don’t talk with a mouth full of food,” Link stuck out his tongue at that, and Revali sighed in response, “The Rito and the Hylians fought over power and species relations, the Goron’s then got dragged into it as well, and as a result the Gerudo came to the aid of the Hylians, and the Zora king at the time was assassinated, which lead to the Zora becoming involved. All out warfare then led to the destruction of the Rito, the Gorons vanishing, and the Zora returning to the sea, for some reason. All over some political drama, as well. Very pointless, and wasteful.”

 

“History has a habit of seeming pointless when you look back. Hindsight is 20-20, you know.” Link said around mouthfuls of sandwich. Revali nodded, eating another fry and closing the book.

 

“I’ll sit down and write out some notes tonight. Thanks for the food, by the way.”

 

“No problem. But, Revali…” Link trailed off, setting down his sandwich, giving Revali a rather serious look, “You seem exhausted, like you haven’t been sleeping.”

 

“Stress and insomnia, that’s all. Doesn’t matter. What did you say this sandwich was again? It’s good,” Revali said, taking a bite of the aforementioned sandwich and attempting to divert the conversation away from the topic of his apparently noticeable lack of sleep. Didn’t he put on concealer this morning? Concealer was supposed to hide all your problems, so he was ever so slightly miffed that it was not, in fact, doing it’s duty.

 

Link stared him down for a moment, a suspicious yet knowing glint in his eyes. Revali was coming to hate that particular glint. Link knew too much of something, what that was, Revali didn’t know. Whatever it was, Link allowed it to slide, and the conversation moved smoothly away from the subject, and it was not brought up again. 

 

Later, as Revali was walking back to his dorm, he mulled over the events of the day. Link was weird, he knew too much, and Revali was concerned. And nosey. And those things combined to give him a motivation to investigate further into the enigma that was Link. He was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyeee..... I hate all the historical events of this verse. But, if you're more interested in what happened in the past, I have written out a summary of the events... so hit me up on Tumblr for that. 
> 
> I'm,,, gonna go watch Voltron in class and not do the lab report that's due at 11:59 tonight. 13 hours remain. I wrote this in an attempt to procrastinate said paper. 
> 
> rip in pieces fuqboibird


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyeeee so this is more character development than actual plot, but it's still relevant to the storyline so ENJOY

Revali stared down the arrow, and by extension the target it was pointed at, his steely gaze fixated on the bullseye as he slowly steadied his aim, breathing in, then out, before letting loose the arrow. It landed just short of it destination, hitting not at the bullseye but two rings below it. Lowing his bow, he scowled at the offending arrow, as well as the three other that flanked it. They were, in this moment, an offense to him by merely existing. 

 

“Low again, I see.” Came an oh so familiar voice from behind him, far too sure of himself and far too smug for Revali’s liking. He whirled around, crossing his arms and scowling at the blond man that he saw leaning against the wooden pole of the shelter. Link cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, a smile on his face as he turned a unusually fond look downward to the wolf that sat next to him, who turned to look at Link, a conspiratorial glimmer in his blue eyes. 

 

“Could you two please refrain from sneaking up on me? I swear- I’m going to buy a bell for the both of you,” Revali snarked, leaning down to pull out another arrow, knocking it before adding, “Besides, what do you know about archery?”

 

“A fair amount, I’d say. I suppose you could say I learned from the best.” Link said, leaving the pole and walking to stand by Revali’s side, watching as the next arrow was let fly, only to nestle itself among the others on the target. Revali’s brows furrowed, face darkening, but he lowered his bow to turn to Link, an unimpressed look on his face. 

 

“You keep saying that, but you’ve yet to prove your statement. You could be bluffing for all I know.”

 

“Then let me prove it,” Link said, but when Revali offered him the bow he held in his hands, he refused, “No, I need a different one. Come on.” Link gestured for him to put down the bow, taking Revali’s hand before taking three small steps in the direction of the athletics barn. Revali frowned, staring down at the hand, but after a moment of consideration, placed the blow on the table and allowed himself to be lead away. 

 

They walked through the grass, which had begun to green, finally, now that spring had finally decided to show it’s face. Revali was glad that the temperature had finally started to turn upwards- winter was horrible, and carried far to much misery for him to enjoy it in any capacity. 

 

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Link said, stopping to look around at the budding trees and greening foliage. Revali, shook from his mental conversation with himself, looked around in bewilderment for the briefest moment before he began to enjoy the scenery of the somewhat secluded area they were in. Though he could see the city skyline through the trees, if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine himself home. 

 

Opening his eyes, he turned to see Link looking at him, a fond look on his face. With the bright spring sun on his face and his loosely pulled back hair dancing ever so slightly in the wind, he was a sight. Something in his heart tugged, a fondness and familiarity that felt foreign, but strangely welcome. He pushed those thoughts aside, turning away to look up the slight incline they stood on towards the barn. 

 

“Yeah, it is,” He responded softly, ever so slight a smile on his face. 

 

“Come on, I won’t be able to prove you wrong by standing here and enjoying the scenery, as much as I’d like to.” Link trudged his way up the hill, and Revali followed, unlocking the barn door and pushing it aside. Link walked in, and Revali took a step in, breathing in the strangely comforting smell of warm wood, allowing it to remind him of happier times. 

 

“Here we go,” Link said, though it seemed more to himself than to Revali, as he reached the back of the barn where the small assortment o bows hung. Revali watched as he sifted through them, pulling on the strings before pulling a bow out and draping it over his shoulder as he continued to look through the others. Revali raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. Finally, Link pulled another bow and made his way to where Revali stood by the door.

 

“Two?” He asked, and Link flashed a smile in return, offering him the bow held in his hand.

 

“Yes- you need a new bow, remember? I told you last time I was here.” 

 

“I suppose you did. That doesn’t mean I believed you, you know.” Revali said, taking the bow from Link and putting a hand on his hip, a wry smile on his face. 

 

“Well, not believing me doesn’t make me any less right, you know.” Link said, slipping past Revali and out the door, turning to look at him before heading down the hill. Revali couldn’t help but smile to himself as he closed the door, heading down the hill. Link was something else.

 

“Ah, look who has finally decided to grace me with their presence,” Link said, once Revali reached the shelter. Smirking, He brushed past Link to grab a few arrows.

 

“You should be glad I even showed up- my time is quite valuable, you know. I don’t spend it on nonsense.” 

 

“Oh, well if that’s the case, I’ll be sure to act more grateful in the future.”

 

“As you should. Now, go on. Prove you’re not all talk.” Revali crossed his arms and leaned against a table. 

 

“As you wish,” Link said with a far too pleased smirk, giving Revali a quick bow of his head before turning to face the target. Revali, rolling his eyes with a slight but amused shake of his head, turned his attention toward the target as well. 

 

The arrow hit the target with a loud thwap, and Link lowered his bow, turning his gaze toward Revali, whose attention lay on the target. The arrow had struck true- almost. Just left of perfect center, the arrow hugged the edge of the innermost circle. Revali would admit, he was impressed. He was ever so slightly shocked- he hadn’t expected Link to be as good as he was. 

 

“Well then,” was all he said for a brief moment, reflecting on the arrow and the words he would say next, “I suppose you have proven me wrong. But… Where did you learn? Who taught you?”

 

Link laughed ever so slightly, but turned his gaze to the ground, “It doesn’t matter who taught me. They’re gone now. But, archery has always been something that I’ve enjoyed doing. Zelda and I picked it up a while back.”

 

“Oh,” Revali said, frowning ever so slightly, “Well, I suppose I can say I’m impressed.” Link gestured toward the bow in Revali’s hand, reminding him that he still held onto it, an indication that he should try it. 

 

“Very well. Let’s see if your skill goes as far as you claim it does.” Revali knocked an arrow, quickly lining up a shot.

 

“It does,” Link added as the arrow released, eyes following it to the target, cracking a smile as he saw where it had landed, “ _ Finally _ .” 

 

Revali looked at the target, and allowed a smile to grow on his face as he saw that the arrow had struck true- dead center, bullseye. He turned his amazed smile to Link, who looked at him with a pride that Revali felt was likely unwarranted. “What did you change? What kind of bow is this?”

  
  


“It’s the exact same bow. You just needed to trust yourself. I couldn’t really help with that, so I tried the next best thing. I had you trust in me. I guess you could say it worked out.” Link said, and Revali looked up at the wooden rafters of the shelter in exasperation, feeling a smile creep onto his face even as he felt the words hit almost too close to home. 

 

“Well, you really have me figured out, don’t you?” Revali said, and when he looked at Link, he could see a realization dawning on his face, along with the light that he held dimming, ever so slightly. 

 

“Something happened, didn’t it? You blame yourself.” 

 

It was less of a question and more of a statement, but the underlying meaning of the statement came across just fine. Revali looked down at the ground, flashing a hollow smile that was laced with regret and sorrow before looking back up at Link. “I suppose you could say that. That’s a story for another time, though.”

 

Link nodded, looking off into the distance at the shimmering glass skyline, which gave way to distant mountains. He tilted his head to the side, considering something, and Revali watched for a moment before turning his own eyes towards the distant start of the mountain range. He missed the mountains, if he were to be frank. Cities were nice, but the novelty wore off far too soon. He missed the quiet buzz of a little town tucked between the ridges of two mountains, feeling the giants looming above him in an almost omnipresent manner. 

 

It had been suffocating once. Revali suppose it only goes to show how one only knows if they will miss something when it’s gone. Those days were far behind him now; they weren’t going to come back, no matter what he tried. 

 

Almost if he were able to read Revali’s mind- and he was beginning to think that Link could, given how much he knew about him- Link spoke up, “What’s Tabantha like, nowadays? It’s been a long time since I’ve been, I’m sure things have changed.”

 

Revali snorted derisively, putting down his bow to lean on the table with crossed arms, “I doubt it. Tabantha hasn’t changed for as long as I lived there. It’s always been nothing but a bunch of run down redneck towns and tourist traps. Tourists love nothing more than ruins and hiking trails to nowhere, you know. But it’s not so bad, in the summer with all the people around. It’s in the winter, when life becomes an ice locked ghost town that's miserable.” Revali sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms as Link watched on in concern. 

 

“I miss it though. I haven’t been there in a long time. Or, I suppose it hasn’t been that long, but it’s seemed like a lifetime. Oh, I went on a tangent, didn’t I?” Revali said with a laugh that sounded a lot more hollow than he would have liked, as he pushed off the table to a stand, reaching for his bow in an attempt to start to gather everything and start to put it all away. 

 

“It’s fine. I like to hear you talk.” Link responded simply, and Revali was surprised that he didn’t try to apologize for being a factor in his rant. Most people would have, but Link hadn’t. He appreciated it, honestly, but it did strike him as strange how Link always knew just how to react. 

 

“Link,” Revali began, and before his brain could properly react to what exactly it was that his mouth was doing, he had already finished his sentence, “How do you know so much about me?”

 

Link at least looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, “Ah… I may have stalked your Instagram? Sorry if I came off as weird, I just wanted to know more about you, I guess?”

 

Revali’s lips twitched at the corners. Normally, he might have been alarmed at this, but something about the thought of Link caring enough to want to know more about him endeared the concept to Revali. “You could have just asked you know. I might have considered answering.”

 

“Well, I don’t really have a way to talk to you, aside from in person. But, you know, a number might help.”

 

“Smooth- and polite- Zelda has my number, I’m sure you could have gotten it from her if you had wanted.” Revali held out a hand for Link’s phone, putting his number in.

 

“Ah, but then I really would have been a creep. Besides, I like seeing you.” Link said with a smile as Revali handed his phone back to him, pocketing it swiftly.

 

“I like seeing you too.” Revali said, picking up his bow and container of arrows, ready to take them back to the barn. 

 

“Maybe we should see each other more often, then.” Link suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to slowly walk away. Revali smirked. 

 

“Maybe so,” He called out, and started to head back up to the barn. 

 

_ Zelda _

 

_ u know how i’m the least subtle being 2 ever grace this realm? < _

 

_ > Oh Hylia what have you done now _

 

_ lets just say hes more than suspicious about me < _

 

_ > Honestly, Link, you knew he would be quick on his toes. Especially with something like this. Are you really surprised? _

 

_ no< _

_ actually I love it< _

_ hows miph?< _

 

_ > let’s just say I’m a lot better at this than you _

 

_ noted< _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could that be a... traumatic backstory I see? Might be
> 
> Feel free to theorize, I love to hear what y'all think is gonna happen next


	7. Let's Go To The Beach Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninki minjaj,,, ;)
> 
> The crew decide to take a break- a spring break that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the like, four people who still read this mess: You're the only motherfucker in this city who can handle me
> 
>  
> 
> that being said, its 4:30 in the morning, ive been working on this all night. I'll fix mistakes in the morning
> 
> thanks for sticking wit me ily :)

**lonkdonk**

SPRIIING BREAKKK AYYYEEE 

WHOS READY

 

**Zeldz**

I’m ready for a break honestly

Midterms were BRUTAL

 

**lonkdonk**

ik righ???

but you specially alomst died

 

**Getmiphed**

How many coffees zelda

How many 

 

**Zeldz**

:)))

That’s for me to know and you to not worry about

 

**Revali**

Now i’m intrigued 

How many coffees did you have?

Is this a recurring problem??

 

**Zeldz**

THATS FOR ME TO KNOW

AND YOU GUYS TO STOP ASKING ABOUT

BUT LESS THAN PHYSICS AND CHEM 1151

 

**lonkdonk**

less than physics and chem is good

but considering I was concerned you were gonna have a heart attack 

still not great zel

 

**Zeldz**

Link shut ur mouth you dont understand me

You don’t understand the relationship coffee and I have

 

**Getmiphed**

I’m holding her hand and she’s vibrating currently

 

**Revali**

Are you two

Texting in this group chat

While sitting next to eachother

 

**Mombosa**

*laying on top of eachother 

While surrounded by piles of clothes

Pack ur bags u damn heathens

 

**Revali**

Adajshkjns

Surrounded by clothes??

 

**Mombosa**

REVALI

Was that a positive emotion???

In my good hylian neighborhood???

 

**Revali**

Oh shut it

I’m in a good mood let me live

Why are you guys packing?

Going somehwere?

 

**lonkdonk**

Well i’m coming to ur place

;)

prepare yourself

 

**Mombosa**

...link… 

Did you neglect your one assignment?

We leave today

 

**Zeldz**

You know he did 

 

**lonkdonk**

I WAS BUSY

I wanted it 2 be a suprise 2

 

**Revali**

I feel like i’m missing something here

Not a fan of this feeling

Would someone like to tell me whats going on

 

**Zeldz**

Nope

See everyone later!!

I have a girlfriend to cuddle and a nap to take

 

**GetMiphed**

:) i’m the girlfriend

 

**Mombosa**

AND A BAG TO PACK

BOTH OF YOU

P A C K I NG 

 

**Zeldz**

;)

 

**Mombosa**

KIDS THESE DAYS

 

**Revali**

Well then 

 

**lonkdonk**

im on my way up ;D

 

**Revali**

That emote fills me with nothing but dread

 

**lonkdonk**

as it should!

 

“You really need to get a witty nickname for the group chat,” Link announced as he burst into Revali’s dorm, causing the aforementioned man to jerk his head up from his book to look at Link.

 

“Not really my speed,” Revali said, putting a bookmark into the page and closing it, “What on earth are you wearing?”

 

“Oh, this?” Link said, pointing to his ensemble and striking a pose. His look of the day was a fluorescent tank top paired with board shorts and matching shades. It was hideous, and unlike anything Revali had ever seen Link wear before. “This is my beach outfit.”

 

“Oh?” Was all that Revali could manage out for the first few seconds, “You are? Going to the beach that is. Well, I’m sure that will be fun.”

 

“You know, it would be significantly more fun if, say, you came along. Do you have any spring break plans?” Link said, smiling in a way Revali believed he probably thought looked cool and convincing. However, his general aura of dorkiness ruined the effect, for the most part.

 

“I don’t… but I would hate to intrude. And I don’t really have any way to pay you guys back for anything?” Revali paused, and suddenly everything clicked into place. “Wait. I can’t say no, can I? This was a planned operation.” 

 

“Bingo. You got me.” Link said, a far too ecstatic smile on his face, “Besides, you won’t really need to pay for anything. We’re staying at a beach house and driving. There will be food there.” Link plopped down on the other end of the bed that Revali sat on, leaning over and putting his hands on Revali’s arms. “Come on. You need to relax. You’re exhausted, I can see it in your face.”

 

“Is it really that obvious?” Revali responded, scrubbing his face in irritation. After a moment, he sighed in a resigned manner, “I hate surprises. Fine, let me pack.”

 

Link jumped up in excitement, “Yes! We’re gonna have so much fun, Revali, you have no idea.”

 

“You keep saying that,” Revali responded in a tired manner, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

A whirlwind of packing later had Revali stood by the trunk of Urbosa’s SUV, throwing his bag in with the rest of them. As he stepped away, Urbosa closed the trunk with a resounding thud, and Revali was suddenly less sure of this trip than he was before- which, given that he was hesitant in the first place, was not necessarily a good thing. 

 

“It’s only a weekend,” Urbosa said suddenly, shaking Revali from his worries. He turned to look at her, his face an expression of alarm, and she laughed, ever so slightly. “This trip- we’ll only be gone for a weekend. Well, three days, but that’s essentially a baker's dozen of weekends, isn’t it?”

 

Unsure of how to reply, Revali only managed out a brief, “I think they just call it a long weekend.”

 

Urbosa smirked in return, and Revali felt like he had somehow passed a test he didn’t know that he was taking, “I suppose they do, but I like my version better. Now, get in the car- we really need to go.”

 

Revali found himself shoved in the back seat, in between Link and Mipha, who sat next to Zelda. Which meant that there were four people sitting in the backseat. This was something that Revali found to be both somewhat dangerous and stifling. In the front, Urbosa slid into the drivers seat, laying one hand on the wheel and the other on the head of the seat next to her, where Daruk sat. She turned her head and smirked conspiratorially at the group in the back seat as she started the car. 

 

“Everyone ready?” She asked, and as she did so, made direct eye contact with Revali. He swallowed nervously at the amused glint in her eye, feeling somewhat attacked as around him the others muttered confirmations. “Revali?” 

 

“As I’ll ever be,” he said, hoping his apprehension didn’t show too much. Urbosa was… something more than Hylian, Revali was sure of it. She had to be some sort of minor deity come to Earth for the express reason of harassing as many people as possible with her knowing looks and subtle, mischievous words. Evidentially content with his response, Urbosa turned back to the road, and they pulled away. 

 

A hand on his arm made him jump, and he followed the limb to where it attached to Mipha, who wore a sympathetic smile. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine,” she said, patting his arm a little. “I know we all come off as a little… intense at times, but I assure you it’s all well intentioned.”

 

Revali found himself giving Mipha a genuine smile, her words and general aura calming the anxiety and apprehension he felt. “Thank you,” he said, and he honestly meant it. At his response, her smile grew wider.

 

“If,” She paused, clearly choosing her words carefully, “If the others ever get to be too much, you can come hang out with me. Is that okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I appreciate it.” Satisfied with his response, Mipha patted his arm once more with a smile, before turning to Zelda, who had her earbuds in and her head resting on Mipha’s shoulder. It looked somewhat uncomfortable, given that Mipha was a tad shorter than her, but the smile that Zelda gave up to the other woman spoke volumes to what she thought of the discomfort. 

 

Revali turned to Link, who greeted him with a smile. “So,” Link began, a playful edge to his voice, “exactly what are your intentions for this trip?”

 

“Uh,” Revali began, thrown for a loop by the phrasing of the question, “To go to the beach?”

 

“No, like,” Link waved his hand around, searching for the right words, “What are your plans? What do you wanna do?”

 

“Swim, I suppose. I’ve never been to the ocean before. Usually I ended up visiting lakes when I wanted to swim,” Revali explained, and Link stared at him in amazement.

 

“Really? You’ve never been to the beach before?” Link exclaimed, and Revali shook his head. Link gaped at him for a moment, then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer. Revali tried his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Link leant forward and started with a startling certainly, “I am going to make this the best beach trip ever, for you.” 

 

“Okay,” Was all that Revali could manage out for a few moments, then, gathering himself and becoming bolder, he smirked and said, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

“You had better. If you don’t leave this vacation impressed, I’ll be sorely disappointed in myself.”

 

“It’s a challenge then. Now, how long of a drive is this?” At that, Link groaned, sinking lower in his seat.

 

“It’s gonna be a while, so I suggest that you settle in. I usually try to nap the whole way- but I suggest headphones and relaxing.” Link stretched out, propping his legs up on Daruk’s seat, and letting himself fall limp. Revali watched on, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“He can sleep anywhere, so don’t listen to much to his advice,” Zelda cut in, leaning around Mipha with an exasperated look on her face, “I caught him sleeping upside down, hanging off the couch once.” 

 

“That- That was once time okay! I was tired! Don’t listen to her Revali, she's trying to ruin me,” Link said, leaning forward to give Zelda an accusatory look. 

 

“One time upside down maybe, but let’s not forget your bad habit of sleeping on the counters in the summer!”

 

“They’re cool! Besides, at least I sleep, unlike you!”

 

Revali leant back in his seat, making eye contact with Mipha, who rolled her eyes and gave the ceiling an exasperated smile, before giving him a look that clearly said ‘can you believe the nonsense we have to put up with?’ Revali returned the smile, chuckling slightly as he tuned out the sound of the two’s playful bickering. 

 

Several hours later, they pulled into the driveway of a pale blue, two story house. Revali took in the scene as they all tumbled out of the crowded car- pale blue, with white trim, surrounded by lush palms that shaded the driveway and a majority of the house, waving gently in the wind. It was very T.J. Maxx beach aesthetic, Revali thought, like something out of a concept book rather than real life. He could hear a roar in the distance, and as he began to make his way towards the side of the house, Link called out his name.

 

“Hey, Revali, wanna grab your stuff? We’re gonna pick out rooms before we do anything else.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Revali said, snapped out of his trance. He jogged over towards the car, pulling his duffle out of the trunk and following Link inside. 

 

The first thing he noticed upon entering was the smell. It wasn’t a bad smell, per say, but it was most certainly unusual, especially for Revali- a combination of clean hotel smell, salt, and something familiar that he couldn’t quite place. Then, the decor- it looked like someone had opened a summer edition Pottery Barn magazine with no budget and gone to town- there were anchors, sea shells, and rope, everywhere. It was stereotypically, overpoweringly beachy. 

 

“I wonder if my old swim suit is still here,” Urbosa muttered to herself as she walked past Revali, bag slung over her shoulder, heading for the stairs. Revali gave her a bewildered look. 

 

“You’re very spacy today, you know that?” Link said, grabbing him by the arm and leading him up the stairs. Revali glared at the other man, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

 

“Forgive me, but unexpected road trips typically leave me a little out of it,” Revali retorted as they reached the top of the staircase to reveal a long hallway and a series of white doors broken up by tan walls. 

 

“Eh, once we head down to the beach you’ll be fine. Now- where do you want to sleep? Urbosa has claimed a room, I’m fairly certain Zelda and Mipha are sharing one, and I’ll sleep wherever isn’t taken.” Link placed his hands on his hips and turned to Revali, examining him.

 

“I honestly don’t care, but a bed would be preferable.” Link stared him down for a moment, before gesturing for Revali to follow him, and walking down the hall. Link stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, pushing it open to reveal a small room. Revali walked in hesitantly, before his sight was captured by what lay beyond the large windows- the wide, blue expanse of ocean, stretching as far as the eye could see, and far beyond that. It was dazzling.

 

“Nice, huh?” Link said from the doorway. Revali nodded, reluctant to turn away from the window. Link hummed, and Revali could hear him shifting in the doorway. “We’re gonna meet downstairs before we go claim a spot on the beach. So, whenever you’re ready.” With that, Link walked away, likely to go claim his own room. Revali sat his bag down on the bed, walking closer to the window, placing a hand on the frame and leaning towards the glass. There was something so different about the skyline when it met the ocean, enrapturing; the sky meeting the waves in a way that seems infinite, like it could go on forever. It was nothing like the skyline from the mountaintops, where there was land jutting against sky in a defiant, challenging manner.

 

Shaking his head, Revali pushed off the window frame, moving to change into swim trunks. Once dressed, with hair firmly pulled back in a tight bun made of braid, he made his way downstairs to where literally everyone else was waiting. Daruk held an umbrella, Urbosa, a cooler. Mipha was armed to the teeth in what appeared to be sunscreen. Link handed him a few folding chairs, a grin on his face.

 

“You ready?” He asked as Revali took the chairs. He heaved a deep, apprehensive sigh, one that was most certainly out of place for a college student on a beach trip during spring break. 

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

Sand was hell, Revali decided once they were done setting up. It burnt when you tried to walk on it, it got everywhere, and was generally a nuisance. “I’ve decided I hate sand,” Revali declared, trying to brush a pile off of his towel. Urbosa chuckled, setting down in her chair and opening a book.

 

“You and me both, Revali, you and me both.” Ubosa stated. Link plopped down on the towel next to Revali, ruining what little progress he had made in his fight against the sand. 

 

“Are you seriously reading? On spring break? Come on Urbosa,” Link grumbled, and Urbosa raised a brow, saying nothing.

 

“Sometimes, Link, people read for fun,” Zelda snarked, but there was a smile on her face. Link only groaned, flopping backwards, causing a small wave of sand to fly everywhere, but mostly on Revali, causing him to sputter and mutter curses to himself as he brushed the offensive material off.

 

“I haven’t read for fun since, like, middle school. My soul was crushed by all the reading assignments I was given.”

 

“Goddess, Link, you’re so melodramatic,” Mipha exclaimed in exasperation, throwing off her cover to reveal a rather complicated looking cherry red swimsuit. “Now, are we going to swim or not?”

 

“Of course we are!” Link jumped up, dragging Revali up with him. 

 

“You’re gonna pull my arm out of the socket before the day is over, I swear,” Revali grumbled as they began to make their way towards the water. Link smiled at him, all sunshine and barely concealed amusement.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

 

They waded around in the water for a while, bobbing along in the waves as they watched Mipha swim laps around them- literally. Before long, they were joined by Zelda, who hummed to herself as she watched her girlfriend slide through the water like she born there.

 

“So,” Zelda said, turning to him, “How have things been going?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You and Link?” Zelda said, smirking as she adjusted her sunglasses. Revali stared at her for a brief moment, fighting down a blush- he did not blush, at all, for anyone, ever. And he most certainly did not blush over Link. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Revali retorted, and Zelda only hummed again.

 

“I see,” She said after a brief moment, her eyes focused on something behind him, a grin slowly growing on her face. Just as he turned to see just what she was looking at, he found himself abruptly shoved underwater. He came up, spluttering, to Link laughing like a maniac.

 

“You- you!” Revali yelled, swimming towards Link, “Oh, it’s on! Asshole!” Thus began an all bets off water fight. 

 

Evening came sooner than expected, and they returned to the house, where dinner was quickly eaten as everyone made their ways, exhausted, to their own rooms. Revali gladly collapsed into the bed, letting the muffled crashing of the waves lure him to the embrace of sleep. 

  
  
  


_ He was in the air. High, high up, clouds surrounding him and sky the only thing he could see as he ran along the flying platform, ducking behind a pillar. His blood roared in his ears, coupled with the roar of motors. In his hands, he clutched a bow- singed and broken. He threw it away, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was defenseless, this was it. He said his prayers, and muttered an apology to someone, pulling out his last resort- a small dagger that would likely be little threat to the beast that had claimed what was his. He charged out from behind the pillar to nothing but a burning light. _

  
  
  


Revali sat up abruptly, tears blurring his vision, a strangled scream dying in his throat. He looked around the dark room, confusion and fear coursing through his veins, his heart hammering in his ears. After a moment of heavy breathing, he remembered that he was on vacation, he was with friends. He was safe. 

 

Wiping away tears, he reached for his phone, hoping that it was close enough to morning that he could play his early rising off as wanting to get a head start on the day, or something as equally stupid and easy to believe. However, it was only one. In the morning. Stifling a groan, Revali shifted in bed, moving to stand. He crept out of his room and down the hall carefully, hoping to not wake the others as he made his way downstairs.

 

He found his way onto the patio downstairs, sitting in one of the deck chairs, staring out at the dark expanse of ocean, letting the rhythm of the waves and the muffled sound of distantly playing music lure him somewhat closer to calm. He sat out there for who knows how long, staring off into the distance, lost in his own mind, but not necessarily his thoughts. So distracted he was that he didn’t notice another person on the patio until there was a blanket draped over his shoulders, and Link was sitting down in the chair next to him. 

 

“Hey, it gets cold at night, believe it or not.” Link said softly, hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Revali gave a mirthless laugh in return.

 

“I’m used to the cold.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Link paused, looking at the barely noticeable horizon. There was a pause, and it was charged with apprehension. “Bad dream?” Link asked finally.

 

“My parents,” The lie slipped out easily. It was an easy distraction, Revali knew, and a trauma much easier discussed than that of dreaming of your own death. Link bought it, giving him a sympathetic look.

 

“Do… Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Revali frowned, debating what to say. Finally, he shrugged, “It was just. Them, I guess. Nothing awful. Just. Memories.” Link nodded, and Revali found himself looking into Link’s eyes, and he found that for once, he wanted to tell someone. Link seemed like he might understand, like he might offer more than just pity. 

 

“They died sophomore year- an accident. It happens.” Revali shrugged, not really looking at Link.

 

“What were they like?”

 

He smiled at the ground, “Oh, they were something else. Hard to describe really. Supportive. Big on nature, preservation, stuff like that. Tourism haters- or, rather, tourist haters. They were just,” Revali heaved a sigh, somewhat regretting bringing it up, “They were them.”

 

They fell to silence, the only sound the crashing of waves and distant music. Revali found himself staring back out at the ocean, watching as distant lights lit up the waves. Lightning, he believed. There was no sound, just the occasional flash of light. He pulled the blanket around him closer, feeling the wind pick up with a chill. 

 

“Is that Marina and the Diamonds?” Link’s sudden question made him jump, and he turned his confused gaze on the other man.

 

“What?” Revali asked, all confusion. Link laughed a little.

 

“I was- The music from the house party. I think that it’s Marina.” Revali cocked his head to the side, listening carefully to the music, a small smile growing on his face.

 

“I think it is. What kind of house party plays Marina and the Diamonds?” He said, laughing slightly.

 

“A cool one,” Link said, standing up and stretching, “You telling me that if Bubblegum Bitch comes on at a party that you’re not gonna go hard?”

 

Revali laughed at that, truly, deeply laughed. Link made a mock offended face, “What? Am I wrong?” Revali only laughed harder, shaking his head. “Come on! It’s a good song!” Link then, for what was probably the twentieth time that day, took his hand and pulled him up out of his seat.  

 

“How, exactly,” Revali asked, amusement and exasperation and honest joy all running together, “Are you gonna go hard to Bubblegum Bitch?”

 

Then, with an unexpectedly suave smile, Link pulled him into a dance, “Like this,” he said, and they proceeded to completely make a fool of themselves to music from a party a block down. Finally, laughing, they found themselves leaning against each other, swaying slightly to the music, his arms over Link’s shoulders, Link’s around his waist. They fell to silence, and Revali found himself looking over Link’s shoulder, back out at the storm dancing over the waves. There was something about it that rubbed him the wrong way. Something was wrong with the color, with the way that the light was reflecting off the waves. The wind grew stronger, dancing through his hair, blowing it out of it’s already loose braids. It left Link’s a disheveled mess, something that he would normally take a moment to laugh at, but at this moment in time, it was the last thing on his mind. 

 

It was the lightning, there was something wrong with it. He couldn’t quite place a finger on it, but something was off. Something was wrong, and it made his skin crawl and dread to start to seep into his stomach. 

 

“Elvis,” Link said suddenly, once again breaking Revali’s train of thought. He looked back at Link, and found himself looking into his eyes, his breath catching. 

 

“Yeah?” Revali responded softly, realising suddenly that Link was very, very close. He also realized that his heart was hammering out of his chest, and that every intelligent thought he had ever had had deserted him. Link was very, very, very close.

 

“This is a good song,” Link said softy, getting closer, and Revali could feel his breath on his face. Distantly, in the back of his mind, he recognized the song. Can’t Help Falling In Love. Elvis Presley. A very good song to kiss for the first time to, a little voice said in the back of his head. Revali’s breath caught in his throat as his mind raced a million miles a minute. Link was most certainly getting closer, and closer and - _ Hylia above they were going to kiss, weren’t they?! _

 

Just before they could meet, a sudden crash of thunder caused them to jump apart. “Hylia above that was loud!” Revali yelped out, holding the blanket with one hand, the other held out as if he were trying to balance himself. Straightening himself, he looked over at Link, who stood there awkwardly, hand on his neck.

 

“We should-”

 

“It’s getting late-”

 

“This was nice,” Revali said, smiling slightly, feeling confident. “We should… do this again sometime. But, it’s getting late.”

 

“Yeah, it is. Uh, goodnight.”

 

“Night- you should probably make sure your windows are closed, though. I think there’s a storm coming.” With that said, they went their separate ways for the night. It was only later, as Revali lay in bed, ruminating on what had just happened, that he realized what had rubbed him the wrong way about the storm. Lightning wasn’t supposed to be red. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) no kiss yet 
> 
> we gotta save that moment
> 
> (Also don't call me out I know abt lightning. I kno. I googled it. )


	8. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali's backstory, and some other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all,,,, I listened to Set The Fire To The Third Bar so hard writing this
> 
>  
> 
> Also? This is basically the end to Phase one of this fic

Revali came downstairs the next morning and was immediately greeted with a scene. Mipha and Daruk were crowded around Urbosa, who stood at the sliding glass door, eyes trained intently at the dark, clouded sky. He stared at the small group for a brief, confused moment, before scanning the room for Zelda or Link, and a possible explanation- however, neither of them were to be found. 

 

“Um, good morning, were are Link and Zelda? And what are you three doing?” Revali asked, and in an instant Mipha and Daruk turned on him, excitement practically oozing out of them. 

 

“Urbosa is some kind of nature witch!” Daruk proclaimed, and yeah, that would explain a lot about her, in Revali’s opinion. However, given the sly smirk on Urbosa’s face and the exasperated smile on Mipha’s, Revali figured that that was most likely not the case.

 

“Hardly,” was all that Urbosa gave in explanation, as Mipha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to where they stood by the window. Revali really wished that everyone would stop dragging him around by the arm. 

 

“Urbosa is crazy good at predicting lightning strikes- don’t make that face, Revali!” Mipha admonished, smacking his arm lightly at his expression.

 

“Sounds like witchcraft to me, if i’m to be entirely honest,” Revali said in response, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought down a smile. Mipha gave him a glare, but there was no heat in it. 

 

“Just- just show him, Urbosa,” Mipha said, turning away from him and towards the woman in question, who merely stared down at the two of them with an amused expression, arms crossed. 

 

“Are you two done?” Urbosa said after a moment. They nodded, and she hummed noncommittally, examining him. She then pointed to a buoy, floating a short distance away from the pier. “Watch that buoy- I’m going to count to three, and then lighting is going to strike it.”

 

“It’s not even storming, it’s cloudy. I haven't heard any thunder at all. Are you sure that lightning is going to strike something?” Revali pointed out skeptically, putting a hand on his hip and looking up at her. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Just watch. One, Two,” She paused, eyes narrowed, arm extended. She smirked, snapped her fingers, and with a loud crash lightning struck the buoy. “Three.” 

 

Revali’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Well then.” He paused, smirking slightly, before pointing out, “Technically, that was on two, not three.” Urbosa cackled in response.

 

“Are you all quite done?” Came the terse voice of Zelda from the other side of the room. They turned to see her standing in the doorway, Link standing quietly by her side, both wearing similarly pinched expressions, like they had been fighting and had been forced to mask their issues in order to save face. Revali suspected that was exactly what had happened, and made a mental note to ask Link about it later. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Mipha asked softly, taking a step forward, concern dictating her actions. Clearly she had also picked up on the state that the two are in. Zelda shook her head, placing a hand on her cheek. 

 

“I’m fine, really. Nothing to worry about. However, this weather does put a bit of a damper on our original plans… Does anyone have any suggestions?” Zelda asked, clasping her hands together and looking to the four of them expectantly. Revali frowned- he knew deflection tactics when he saw them, and as much as he would love to commend her on the skillful way she had utilized them, he knew that there was a bigger concern at hand. A quick glance at Mipha revealed that she was thinking near the exact same thing.

 

No one had any suggestions, and any thoughts they might have had about taking their chances on the beach were stopped by a sudden, torrential downpour of rain half an hour later  that lasted the rest of the day. A brief fight over movies led to them watching The Hunger Games, which then somehow lead to board games and Zelda crushing everyone at Monopoly, which then lead to a Mario Kart tournament, which led to Revali and Link nearly killing each other trying to claim first place. Ultimately, Revali won, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Link had let him win. 

Then, night had fallen, and before long they were all off to bed. For Revali, sleep didn’t last long that that night. For several long minutes after waking, he simply sat there, still as stone, staring off into the distance. Something was off, different, he could feel it in his gut. He felt strange, almost off kilter. Snapping out of his introspective trance, he stood, creeping out of his room, taking extra precaution as he snuck past Link’s, determined to not alert anyone to the fact that he was awake. 

 

He quickly went downstairs and headed toward the kitchen, hoping a drink would help him to relax. It was just as he opened the fridge that the lights flicked on, and he could feel the presence of another person behind him. “Thought you might be down here.”

 

Revali turned to see Link leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, fully dressed, one hand in the pocket of his sweatshirt, the other hidden behind his back, his face unreadable. Revali frowned, closing the door of the fridge slowly, feeling like he was being confronted about something. “I hate to be predictable, you know.” He responded, keeping his inflection as light as possible. Link looked down at the ground and gave a quiet, mirthless laugh. 

 

“Oh, I know.” Link looked back up at him, a small smirk pulling on the edges of his mouth. “And I know that you’re not likely to be back to sleep soon. Wanna go somewhere?”

 

Revali’s eyes narrowed at that comment, but he let it slide. “Define somewhere. Do you have a specific place in mind? Do you have a method of getting there? I’m not going to call a ride at this hour.”

 

“Car. A surprise.” Link took his hand out from behind his back to reveal car keys, “Sound good?”

 

Revali stared down the other man for a brief moment, but it was an easy decision. “Fine. I’ll put on some clothes.”

 

Link caught his arm as he walked by, looking at his loose shirt and running shorts. “You look fine, no need to change. Shoes’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay,” Revali said softly, before pausing, hand on the arm not held by Link raising up to rest on the half pulled out braid that rested on his shoulder. “I have to do something with my hair though.” Link merely nodded in acknowledgement, and Revali quickly pulled the hair tie out, loosening the tightly wound strands and running his fingers through to pull out any knots.

 

“How did you know I was up?” He asked, not looking at Link. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Link staring at him.

 

“You look nice with your hair down. And the color suits you. When was the last time you dyed it?”

 

“Thank you,” Revali said, quickly braiding the hair back into it’s usual plait. “I dyed it during winter break. I’m surprised the color has stayed like it has, actually. I haven’t had to touch up.” Link hummed, nodding his head slightly as Revali finished the braid and turned to him. 

 

“All right, let’s go then,” Link twirled the keys around his finger a few times and began to head for the door. Revali frowned, stepping into his shoes.

 

“Whose car are you driving?”

 

“Urbosa’s- don’t worry, she’s fine with it.” Link opened the door, beginning to walk out. Revali’s eyebrows raised and he made an unimpressed face.

 

“You asked her? Tonight?”

 

“Well, not… tonight… But it’s gonna be fine, trust me. Come on,” Link said, smiling mischievously, grabbing Revali by the hand and pulling him to the car. At least it wasn’t the arm this time, Revali thought, the hand was certainly an improvement. Although, he was still getting tired of being dragged places. 

 

They climbed into the car, and Link quickly turned it on, starting some music. “What do you want to listen to? I have a playlist for driving at night-”

 

“That’s fine, whatever really. I don’t mind.” Revali relaxed in his seat as Lorde began playing softly through the speakers and they pulled out of the driveway. He stared out the window as they drove quietly down the dark, winding roads. He didn’t really realise how far out from town they were until know. 

 

“Am I allowed to know where we’re going now?” Revali asked suddenly, turning away from the window to look at Link, his face barely illuminated by the controls of the car. Link turned to glance at him, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Nope- unless you have any requests for food?” Revali shook his head, leaving back in his seat and resting an arm on the center console, content to wait until they reached their destination. 

 

“You know I hate surprises, right?”

 

“You keep reminding me,” Link said, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to rest on Revali’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “But you’ll like this, I promise.”

 

Revali started, watching their fingers lace together, while the voice from the radio sang about being a fool for falling in love. He should have been elated, happy, but the emotions he felt were nowhere near the same wavelength. He couldn’t even begin to describe how he felt; a strange combination of feeling as though he was finally found; a deep seated sadness that he couldn’t even begin to understand, as if he had been born with mourning in his soul; the sweet feeling of warmth and affection. He tried to put it from his head, but made no move to pull away.

 

The car stopped after a while, and they sat in silence for a long moment before climbing out of the car. They were at a beach, though it was for the most part the same as every other beach he had seen on this trip. Revali opened his mouth to say something, but Link merely took his hand once more, starting to walk down the beach. The walk was quiet, but Revali didn’t mind the silence. There was nothing awkward about it with Link.

 

Eventually, they stopped at a ridge of rock, and Revali turned to Link in confusion- the beach continued on around the corner. “We’re about there, it’s just around the corner. I… hope you like it?”

 

“I’m sure I will. You have yet to disappoint.” Revali said, and with that, they walked around the corner. He was greeted with a lagoon, shining silver in the moonlight, haloed by rocks glowing a brilliant shade of blue. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, taking in the smell of rain and saltwater, the sound of waves washing up to shore and wind dancing through the rocks. He let out a breath and smiled, opening his eyes and looking at Link. “This is nice.”

 

“Yeah. You should sit down.” Link had taken a seat on one of the shorter rocks, leaning back against the taller on that stood behind it. Revali gladly took a seat next to Link.

 

“This is relaxing.”

 

“Good, you need to relax. Revali… You know that you can talk to us, right? To me? Whenever you need to. I know you’re not sleeping, and you said you were dreaming about your parents. It can help, if you talk to someone else about it. I want to help.”

 

Revali stared at him for a few moments, contemplating what to say next. “Why?” He finally asked, his voice a little too emotional for his liking.

 

“Why what? Why do I want to know? Because I care about you, Revali. Because you’re... Important to me. I don’t want you to feel isolated, like you have to be alone, like you can’t talk to me.”

 

Revali pulled his knees up to his chest, draping an arm over them, staring off into the distance, purposefully not looking at Link. “...I see.” He paused. “I’ll tell you, but you have to share too.” Link nodded, staring at Revali with a worried look. Revali ran his hands over his braid, contemplating on where to start. 

 

“My parents… died, in a car accident. I told you that already. But it was my fault they were in the accident.” Link looked like he wanted to say something, but Revali gave him a quick look, as if to say that he intended to explain further. “How much do you know about competitive archery?”

 

“Not much, I’ll admit. Should I?”

 

“No, I’ll just explain. I was competing in high school, I was good. Might have been the best, even. My parents, they were very supportive, very proud. Then, Sophomore year, I was going to what was basically the prerequisites for nationals. If I won there, I’d be joining the national team, competing internationally, all of that. The only problem is that this match was in Akkala, which as I’m sure you know, very far away from Tabantha.” Revali paused, taking a deep breath. “I went alone. My parents didn’t know if they could make it, with work and other stuff. But when I got there, I. I knew. I knew I was going to win, that I was going to Nationals. I could feel it in my blood. I wanted them to be there when I did, so, that night, I called them. I told them how much I wanted them to be there, if they could make it. Actually, that’s putting it nicely. I threw a bitch-fit and all but demanded that they be there. The next day rolls around, and it’s time for the competition.”

 

Revali stops again, jaw clenching tightly. “I won. But they weren’t there. I was disappointed, sure, but it was the best day of my life, right? I had won. Child prodigy in archery, living up to every dream of my parents, of every coach and sportscaster watching. I was walking on clouds, until the police came looking for me. It was one of those moments, you know, when you can feel dread sinking into your stomach and you know something has gone terribly wrong. There was a crash and a rock slide- they didn’t say which led to which, I don’t think they wanted to specify, to tell me. I broke down then and there. I’m pretty sure you could find it on youtube if you wanted to, honestly.”

 

“Oh, Hylia, Revali…” Link said softly, clearly going to comfort him.

 

“Don’t,” Revali said, wrapping his arms around his legs,  “They died because I told them to come. They wouldn’t have been on the road otherwise. I caused it.”

 

They sat in silence, letting the weight of the words sink in.

 

“I think you shouldn’t blame yourself. They clearly cared about you, they probably would have come either way.” Link said softly. Revali stared him down.

 

“You know, Link, you seem to know a lot about me. Care to explain?” The words came out more harshly than Revali had originally intended, and Link quickly looked away, down at a crab that was scuttling towards the surf. 

 

“I think that’s a conversation for later, okay? I promise I’ll explain.” Link said softly, still not making eye contact. 

 

“Okay.” Was all that Revali said, “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Is that what you’re dreaming about? Your parent’s death?”

 

“No,” Revali said before he could stop himself, “I dream about mine. I haven’t decided whether that’s better or worse.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall. yALL. Prepare yourselves for his next chapter. prepare. it's gonna be wild. im so freaking hyped. 
> 
> that being said, come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://fuqboibird.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fuqboibird)   
> I talk fic, I make fan art, I come dangerously close to spilling the ending on a nearly daily basis and am full of backstory facts   
> It's a great time   
> Now I need to sleep, Ive already fucked up my sleep schedule already I shouldn't make it worse  
> Hope yall enjoyed :))


	9. Say You Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali confronts Stephen and some harsh truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Phase Two my friends... Brace yourselves.   
> I like to call this "Revali has the worst several days of his life"

The sound of ringing pulled Revali from sleep, and he blearily smacked around his surroundings, trying his best to locate his phone and to stop the irritating sound. It wasn’t until his phone was handed to him, and he felt the uncomfortable digging of plastic into his back that he realised that he was not in fact, in his bed.

 

“You’ve got a call,” Link said as Revali stiffly sat up in the car seat, unsure of what had led to them sleeping in the car. He swiped to accept the call, giving Link a exhausted and irritated look. He put the phone up to his ear, and almost immediately regretted it.

 

“ _ Revali, my boy! How are you? _ ” The voice of his grandfather came through the speakers, causing Revali to wince at the volume.

 

“Hello, Grandpa, I’m fine. How are you?” Link raised an eyebrow at his face, hiding a smirk behind one hand. Revali’s irritated look darkened, causing Link to only become more amused.

 

“ _ Oh, I’m fine! But I just learned that it’s your spring break, and you haven’t come to visit me yet!” _ Revali frowned at this.

 

“I’m sorry, I meant to. Something came up. I ended up going on a trip with a friend.” 

 

“ _ Friend? Are these Stephen’s friends?” _

 

“No, he’s mine. We actually went to the same high school, but I didn’t know it then.”

 

“ _ Ohoho, who is this boy Revali?” _

 

“A friend.”

 

“ _ No need to be coy, you know what I mean! A suitor? Does this mean Stephen is no longer in the picture?” _

 

“Yes, Stephen and I broke up. Also, I’m not answering that question. I’ll be back later today, so I’ll come visit this afternoon. Is that okay?”

 

_ “Yes, I suppose I can clear my schedule for my wayward grandson, yes, let me just pen you in…” _

 

“Grandpa, please, it’s far too early for this.”

 

“ _ Oh, If you say so! Ohoho, I will see you later, and Revali?” _

 

“Yes?”

 

_ “I’m glad you’re making friends. It’s been a while. Goodbye!”  _ The line clicked off before Revali could even respond, and he stared down at his phone with a frown.  

 

“Well, that was a short call,” Link said from beside him, reminding Revali of his presence. When he turned to Link, he saw him watching him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“I suppose it was,” Revali said, sitting up and setting his phone on his lap. “We should probably head back to the house. We have to back to school, today, right?”

 

“Yup,” Was all that Link said in response, turning the key in the ignition and putting the car in drive. Their drive back was silent, but a much different kind than the one that they had shared driving there. 

 

Packing the car and returning to campus carried an equally as terse air. Something had happened, Revali was sure of it, he just wasn’t sure of the reason or who exactly was causing it. He wondered if it had to do with the fight Zelda and Link had the morning before. He had never gotten the chance- or remembered to when he did- to ask Link about that. 

 

They dispersed not long after reaching campus, each one of them going their separate ways. Revali ran past his dorm, dropping off his bags before heading in the direction of his Grandfather’s house, electing to walk the few miles rather than to find a car. The walk went by quickly, most of it spent thinking about the past few days. Things had gotten… weird, to say the least. Well, he thought to himself, weird wasn’t exactly the word he was looking for. Unusual and unexpected were more accurate descriptors of the events that had transpired over the weekend. 

 

However, meeting with his Grandfather was a nice relief. The older man always had a way of making Revali feel better, of distracting his mind from things. That being said, time flew by quickly, and before long, it was night. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here for the night?” His grandfather said from the doorway, “It’s getting late, you don’t need to walk back at his hour.”

 

“Grandpa, I’m fine,” Revali said, already backing down the sidewalk, “I can handle myself.”

 

“Are you sure? I could drive you,” His Grandfather, seeing Revali’s expression, conceded with a sigh, “Very well. Call if you need anything.”

 

“Of course. I’ll try to visit more often, okay?” Revali said, and his Grandfather nodded.

 

“I’d appreciate it. Be safe, okay? Have a good night.” Revali waved as his Grandfather went inside, leaving Revali to walk the few miles back to campus. The walk was mostly uneventful, and soon he reached campus, however, there was an unsettled feeling in his stomach, like he was being watched. The feeling only grew as he made his way down the empty, unnervingly quiet path between empty classrooms. But, the beginning of the dorms were in sight, which was a relief.

 

Suddenly, there was a noise from behind him, like there was a person quickly approaching him. He kept walking, albeit a bit faster, feeling his nerves skyrocket. Suddenly, the person called out, and Revali all but froze in result.

 

“Hey, hot stuff!” The voice from behind him said, and Revali could feel them come closer. He whirled around to confront the person, but upon seeing who exactly it was, he almost breathed out a sigh of relief, hand on his chest. It was Stephen, and he was almost glad to see him, a sentiment the other was rarely granted. He was just glad that the other wasn’t some random creep. That being said, he was still Stephen. 

 

“Stephen,” Revali gasped out, trying to calm his racing heart, “What the fuck? You scared me to death. I thought I was going to be murdered.”

 

Stephen laughed slightly, stepping forward, “No one’s gonna touch you on my watch. But no, really, you look amazing. Your ass in those jeans? Phenomenal.”

 

Revali huffed in annoyance, putting his hands on his hips and looking up at Stephen, trying to seem as intimidating and aggravated as possible. “Stephen. We’re not dating anymore, okay? You need to back off and leave me alone. We aren’t getting back together. Ever. I’m over it.”

 

“Right, right. You have a new boytoy, now,” Stephen said, clasping his hands together as he looked up to the empty night sky, then back down at Revali, laughing in a hollow way. “Link. That,” Stephen’s hand shot out, grabbing Revali by the upper arm, grip vice-like to the point of causing pain, “Is exactly who I wanted to talk to you about.” 

 

Revali could feel himself going towards panic as he attempted to pull himself out of Stephen’s grip, to no avail. “Stephen, let go of me. Right now.” Stephen ignored his protests and attempts to free himself, dragging him into a small path between buildings that was relatively out of sight. As Stephen did so, Revali felt with increasing probability that he was going to die.

 

Stephen used his larger size to pin Revali to the wall, then let out a deep sigh, like Revali had somehow inconvenienced him. “I tried so hard to make sure you would never meet them. Any of them.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Revali asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm, but failing. He wanted to make sure that this situation didn’t escalate any further. 

 

“Link,” Stephen spat out, “Zelda. Any of them. They’re bad for you Revali, and you don’t even know it. I knew if you met them they’d try to take you from me. I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

“They’ve treated me better than you ever have, Stephen. Besides, if you didn’t want me to leave, you shouldn’t have acted the way you did.” Revali said, and he could feel his heart in his mouth as he watched Stephen’s face become even more thunderous.  

 

“Everything I did, for you. You don’t understand, they’ve twisted you, turned you against me.” Stephen growled out, and Revali couldn’t help but speak up, indignant. 

 

“You cheated on me! Manipulated me! Lied! I never hated myself more than when I was with you- I wanted to die. You are the only one that has turned me against you! This is all your fault!” Revali yelled, and Stephen’s eyes widened ever so slightly. 

 

“And Link is no better than that! He’s using you, Revali, and you don’t even see it! You are so blind, ugh, this is why I had to do what I did! Because you’re too naive to see when someone has the worst intentions.” Stephen said, clenching his fist and resting his arm on the brick above Revali’s head. 

 

“Maybe so- that would explain how I ended up in a relationship with you.”

 

Stephen laughed mirthlessly at that, head hanging low. “Maybe. But Link is using you. He doesn't really care  about you, who you really are. He only cares about who he thinks you are, and baby,” Stephen put the other hand on Revali’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. Revali felt nauseous, like his skin was crawling, “I know how much you hate being thought of that dead Rito dumbass. You told me yourself.”

 

“No,” Revali said, voice a whisper, disbelief coloring his tone, panic causing his heart to beat erratically in his ears, “You’re wrong. Link isn’t like that.”

 

“Isn’t he? Haven’t you noticed? Link, Zelda, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, each and every one of them a Champion. All. But. One.” Stephen punched the wall with the arm above Revali’s head, causing him to flinch. Stephen only leaned closer and continued on. “They’re collecting the whole set, and baby, _you’re the missing link_. The final piece. With you, they have the whole team. That’s all he cares about- not you, _not your feelings_. Just your name on the roster. _That's all he wants_.”

 

“Link isn’t like that.” Revali protested, eyes narrowing in anger. Stephen took a step back, laughing as he ran his hand through his hair, letting the slightly longer top fall loose out of it’s tie, the strands falling loose in his face and dancing in the wind that had suddenly risen, blocking his eyes. 

 

“Would you like me to prove it?” Stephen said manically, pulling a knife from somewhere, and throwing his arms out in a shrug, “He’s never far from you. Haven’t you noticed? You scream and he’ll come running.”

 

“Stephen. Put the knife down. Think about what you’re doing.” Revali said, blood roaring in his ears as he put a hand out towards the other in a placicating motion, while using the distance put between them to inch his way towards the gap between buildings, hoping to make a run for it. 

 

“And baby, I can make you scream. You do it so well.” Stephen said with a laugh, adjusting his grip on the knife. Suddenly, Revali heard the sounds of footsteps from behind him and chanced a look over his shoulder, just to see Link round the corner and freeze in shock. 

 

“Link?” Revali said, the shake in his voice betraying his fear. Link gave him a wide eyed look, nodding once at him before turning his gaze on Stephen, face darkening.

 

“Stephen, you need to put the knife down. Right now.” Link said, voice dangerously low. Revali turned his eyes back on Stephen, taking a step back towards Link. Stephen, in turn, only laughed.

 

“See? I told you he’d come running.” Stephen gripped the knife tighter, stance shifting into something more offensive, “I can solve this problem for you right now. End it all, for good, at the source.”

 

“Stephen, please think about what you are saying. If what you said earlier was true, don’t do this, for me.” Revali pleaded, taking another step backward. “I could never forgive you if you did something like this, you know that.”

 

“I can live without your forgiveness,” Stephen said, and charged.

 

Several things then happened at once within Revali. 

 

First, he blamed himself for everything in this situation, and for everything that had lead up to it. Stephen’s motivation was him, and despite his reasoning being extremely flawed, Revali himself was the catalyst to this situation. Stephen was a monster of his own creation.

 

Second, Revali realised that Stephen had to be stopped, by any means possible, in any way possible. 

 

Third, he knew, deep in his gut, that no one else could stop Stephen but him.

 

Fourth, he felt himself fall into himself, quiet his mind, and channel his determination and rage and fear and frustration and sadness into something palpable within him. He thought of Link, of Zelda, of all his friends that Stephen had all at once threatened, and knew he had to defend them. 

 

Fifthly, and finally, as Stephen ran by, he reached out, hands outstretched, channelling each and every feeling he felt in that moment into an action unknown to him, determined to stop Stephen where he stood. His hands collided with the other substantial form, and then they were gone from beneath his fingers and just like that, time started once more.

 

Revali watched numbly and Stephen hit the wall of the building opposite him, making a sickening thud and crack as he did so, before falling the numerous feet to the concrete below, where he crumpled to the ground and lay still. The wind around him roared for several moments before dying down, as all he could do was stare at the imobile form of Stephen.

 

There was a hand on his arm, suddenly, pulling him away from the scene. He felt numb, distant, like a foreigner in his own body. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t open his mouth. He did that. 

 

“Revali, Revali listen to me, we need to leave, right now.” Link had him by both arms, shaking him slightly. Revali only stared at him. “Come on, we need to go, we can't be here.”

 

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Revali asked, letting Link lead him wherever he thought he needed to go, “I killed him. I did that. How did I do that. I’m going to go to jail.”

 

“I promise everything is fine. You’re going to be fine. Do you trust me?” Link said, holding a helmet in his hands. Revali stared at it; it shone blue in the lamplight. Revali nodded, and then he was wearing a helmet. 

 

Next thing he consciously realised was that he was sitting in a bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stared at his feet, at the pair of heeled boot that he wore, counting the scuffs that marred the surface. Two on his right foot, one on his left- three all together. The sound of two people attempting to quietly argue, muffled by the closed door, was the only sound in the room aside from his own breathing. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a breath. In. Out. Then another. He forced himself to become more aware, more there, forcing his own consciousness into his body. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around, forcing himself to recall everything. He had killed Stephen. He had done so by doing something unnatural, strange. Link had taken him away from the scene- the crime scene, his brain interrupted- to his house, where he had promised to explain everything. He just had to speak to Zelda first, about something.

 

Therefore, the room he was in was Link’s, and the arguing voices from outside could only be Link and Zelda. He stood, letting the blanket fall to the bed, walking to the door. Hand on the door handle, he was half mind to open it before he froze, choosing to move closer and put his ear on the door instead, listening in on the conversation the two were having.

 

_ “-you know this is a terrible idea Link! There’s no way he’ll believe you-” _

 

_ “I know, but, he should know-” _

 

_ “-He’s more likely to think you’re a raving lunatic than speaking the truth-” _

 

_ “I know that-” _

 

_ “- and even if he does believe you, you’ve been lying to his face every second since you met him. You lied to him about who he really it, lied about your intentions, lied about your feelings for him. He’s never going to trust you again if you tell him now.” _

 

_ “I know. But it’s a risk I have to take.” _

 

Revali frowned, brows furrowed as he leant away from the door, hearing Stephen’s earlier words in his head. He yanked open the door and stepped out into the hallway in one fluid motion, stopping their conversation in its tracks. They stared at him, wide eyes and guilty expressions as he looked between them.

 

“Lied to me?” Was all that he said, voice dangerously low. Link’s expression became even more guilty, if possible. 

 

“Revali, I can explain,” Link began.

 

“You had better start trying, Link.” Revali all but growled, folding his arms. Link looked around him, giving Zelda a desperate look. He raised an eyebrow. “Well? I’m not going to stand here all day.”

 

“I’m going to. But, I don’t think the hallway is the best place. The kitchen?” Link suggested, starting to move down the hallway.

 

“Not the kitchen,” Zelda muttered, moving around him and heading down the hall.

 

“The living room then,” Link said, looking between his sister and Revali. 

 

“Better idea,” Zelda said, and they both made their way down the hallway, forcing Revali to follow them impatiently. The hallway led directly into the living room, and Revali stopped in the doorway, watching as Link hovered awkwardly by the arm of the couch. 

 

“You might want to sit for this,” Link suggested, and Revali only glared in return.

 

“No thanks,” He curtly replied, and Link nodded, taking a few steps towards him.

 

“Please, just, hear me out before you say anything,” Link pleaded. Revali gave no response, to which Link only sighed and began. “You… have powers. Wind powers. That’s how you did that to Stephen.”

 

Link sighed, before continuing, “Revali, I- I know I’m going to sound crazy but hear me out. Those dreams, you told me about last night, about you dying? Those aren’t just… dreams, they’re memories. That actually happened. Hundreds of years ago, you died protecting your people and your country. You are a reincarnation of your past self.”

 

“Bullshit,” Revali said, tonelessly. Link winced, turning to look at Zelda, who gave him an unsympathetic look.

 

“Revali, please, just listen to me. I’m not lying to you. I promised I wouldn’t. Those dreams- memories. Your abilities were gifted to you by Hylia. You were a Champion, a proud warrior of the Rito. Please, please Revali, listen to me, believe me.” Link said, and Revali could only stare at the floor, feeling his heart breaking. He couldn’t even begin to feel disgusted at how he had been manipulated and lied to. He said nothing, but turned, starting towards the door. He couldn’t stay here.

 

“Revali, please,” Link said quickly moving to grab his arm to stop him from leaving, “Please. I love you, I would never lie to you. Tell me you remember, that you believe me, that you trust me! I never wanted you to find out like this!”

 

“Stephen was right, you used me,” Revali said, yanking his arm away, voice choking as the extent of Link’s betrayal hit him. “Is that all I am to you? A name? The final puzzle piece in your sick little collection? I can’t believe you would do this to me! I thought you cared.”

 

“Revali, no, I do care about you. But I want you to understand! How else can you explain what happened today? How else can you explain the dreams? You know me, you know you do!” Link all but yelled. Revali stared for one long moment.

 

“I thought I did,” He spat out, opened the door, and ran out, eyes burning with unshed tears.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... thats a thing that happened...  
> I hope... you aren't all incredibly disappointed by this,,, please don't stop reading if you are  
> also: how many of you saw something like this coming a show of hands plz


	10. Never Break The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali have a talk, which leads in a rather strange direction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm back,, after a near 4 month break,,, bls be kind ive had a hell semester

 

Revali burst into his dorm, slamming the door shut and turning so that his forehead, as well as most of his front, rested against the cool wood, before sliding down the slick surface until he was crumpled on the floor, tears flowing freely at this point. Betrayal churned like a sickness in his stomach, leaving him cold, with shaking hands. Fear, too, coursed through his veins as a result of the events of the night. He hadn’t a clue what to do, where to even start.

 

Link, Revali thought not without a great deal of bitterness, had betrayed him, used him in the name of his namesake, all the while chasing after- what? What was even the rational that he had used? Revali couldn’t say, nor did he want to know, if he were to be entirely frank. 

 

Stephen had warned him- and at that thought, Revali recoiled back from the door with a flinch, fear and anxiety coursing through his veins at the thought. Stephen. Fuck. 

 

Revali leant back on his heels and took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart, wiping the tears off his face, not caring what it did to his makeup, too consumed in fear and thought. Stephen was, to the extent of his knowledge, either very injured or dead. Both of those things were a problem- one, if Stephen were dead, he was going to become prime suspect to a murder that he most certainly had a hand in, if not committed himself. The thought left him physically sick, fear and nausea leaving him cold. 

 

If not, though, if Stephen were alive- Revali feared the consequences might be worse. He would be livid, enraged beyond belief at both him and Link. Stephen had never taken losing very well, and anything that he considered to be a personal offense was enough to send him near over the edge in anger. Whatever had just happened was an unholy combination of the two, and Revali wouldn’t want to know how he would react when he saw the two of them again. 

 

He stood, tears mostly dry now, existing in more of a numb state of acceptance rather than in any sort of rage or heartbreak. This was quite quickly contending for one of the worst nights of his life, and to be completely honest, he wasn't sure what to make of that.

 

“I hate my life,” Revali whispered to the mostly dark room, “Oh, Hylia, what do I do now? I’m so insanely fucked.”

 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Mipha, Urbosa, and Daruk- did they know? Did they know that their friends- their girlfriend, Revali realized, once again feeling sick- was lying to them? Using them for their names, for what they thought they stood for rather than who they really are. 

 

He pulled out his phone, unlocking it before stopping. Would they even believe him? Or would they think that he was trying to cause discord, trying to tear the group apart. Would they even want to believe him? After all, none of them had any real reason to trust him, after all, he realized bitterly. He hadn’t really appealed himself to any of them, Mipha being the only one closest to him aside from Link. 

 

He put his phone away, the cold sickness of disgust and fear coiling to a more permanent position in his stomach. He couldn’t tell them, and he had unintentionally backed himself into a corner because of it. 

 

He sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his arms, glaring at the door sullenly. “What am I going to do now?” He asked aloud, voice scratchy and horse. He tucked his cheek into his crossed arms, and repeated in a softer tone, “What am I going to do now.”

 

A sudden, harsh knock on his door jerked him from unconsciousness, and he looked around, confused as to why he was on the floor and when he had gone to sleep. After a moment of looking around in exhausted confusion, it all came back. He squared his jaw, looking at the time on his phone. It was roughly 2:30 in the morning, which meant that there was one of two people outside his door at the current moment, and if he were to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure which one would be worse. There was another hesitant knock, and he stood, straightening himself to his full height and steeling himself for a fight. 

 

He opened the door, and outside stood Link, looking somehow more desheviled than usual with a look of shame and anger on his face. “What do you want,” Revali asked coolly, and Link sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“You know why i’m here. I want to talk.”

 

“We have nothing left to talk about. You’ve shown your true intentions.” Link raised a hand, covering his eyes in frustration.

 

“You didn’t give me time to explain. I just want to explain, okay.”

 

“Link, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care about whatever batshit story you want to try and tell me so i’ll stay. I’m over it.” Link ran his hand through his hair, frustration beginning to show, eyes burning with some indescribable emotion as he looked back at Revali.

 

“Why. Why wont you just let me explain?! “ Link asked, throwing his hands in the air.

“Because you betrayed me! You broke my heart!” Revali all but yelled, his own frustration boiling beneath his skin. 

 

“Yeah? Well you broke mine!” Link countered, equally as furious. At that, Revali deflated slightly, turning away. “Just let me explain.”

 

“You know I can't believe anything you say, right?” Revali said, softly, after a moment's pause. 

 

“I know.” Link said, also finding a spot of carpet to examine. They stood in a mournful silence for several moments before Link spoke up once more. “Then let me prove it. Let me prove I’m not lying, not just making shit up.”

 

“How?”

 

“Go back to where it all began,” Link said slowly, words carrying a weight that left Revali unsure, “Go home, Revali. Go home.” 

 

“What?” Revali stared at Link, more confused than anything.

 

“You’ll figure it out. Until then,” Link stepped away, pausing, “Be safe. I love you.” 

 

As Link walked away, leaving Revali to do nothing but watch the others retreating back, he felt more confused than ever. He closed the door slowly, trying his best to understand what had just happened. 

 

“What the fuck.” He asked the empty room, before shaking his head. There was a lot to unpack in the events of the day, but if he were to be honest with himself, he was far too tired- both physically and emotionally- to even know where to start. Besides, it was looking like he would be waking to a police questioning tomorrow morning. He’d rather do that on a few hours of sleep than none at all, he decided, numbly shuffling over to his bed and collapsing in it, nor even bothering to take off his shoes. 

 

Suddenly, he was stood in a clearing in an alpine forest. He looked around, confused, but unable to see more than a few feet in front of him, fog engulfing everything, blocking out the sun and casting everything in shades of blue. Hearing what sounded like voices, he took a few steps forward, the pine needles beneath his feet crunching sharply and far too loud to be normal. Everything around him looked frozen, and as he breathed he could see clouds of his breath, but he couldn’t feel the cold.

 

“What? What’s going on? Where am I?” He breathed out, turning to look in either direction, alarm beginning to crawl under his skin, causing him to tense up. A sudden, distant scream tore through the stillness, followed by a woman yelling his name, the voice eerily familiar. 

 

He took off running towards the sound of the screams, fear and adrenaline shooting through his veins. As he crashed through the underbrush and branches into the next clearing, the screaming cut off, leaving him with the sound of his own labored breath and the ominous cracking of the trees in the wind. He looked around, only for the screams to start up once more, this time from another direction. He took off, running through the trees once more in the direction of the screams, only for them to multiply, changing to the voices of his friends, his family, growing more panicked and desperate with every step he took, until he was left running blindly through the forest, covering his ears. Disoriented and panicked, he ducked in between the trees, as the smell of smoke began to emerge and grow stronger the deeper into the woods he went, feeling like he was going insane. 

 

Suddenly, he broke out of the forest, only to be faced with a drop off, and, to his horror, the source of the smoke and screams. He stared in horror for a brief moment, before turning at yet another voice saying his name.

 

“Revali,” Said the woman, who’s face he couldn't look at and whos voice was layered and echoed in a way that made his skin crawl at the sheer incomprehensibility of it. “You know where the answers lie. Go home.”

 

He took a staggering step back, but he was he was too close to the edge off the cliff and suddenly he was  _ falling, _ he was falling again, and he reached up to grab at something,  _ anything _ , but the water below was  _ closing in and then _ -

 

He jerked awake, sitting straight up, heart racing. 

 

Putting his head in his hands to muffle the sobs, he realized he was safe. He was in his dorm, at college, not plummeting to his death. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, trying to understand what it was that he just experienced. It had felt real, far too real, and whatever it was it had used Link’s words against him. 

 

Rocking back and forth ever so slightly, head hanging low, curtain of hair around him, he tried to come to terms with it. With everything. It was consuming him, whatever it was, seeping into his dreams in the most terrifying manner possible. 

 

“Why?” He asked aloud, “What does it mean?” In his dream, the woman, or whatever it was, had told him to go home, just as Link had done. But his home was here, wasn’t it? He lived in Central Hyrule, now with his grandfather. That had been his home for a while.

 

But. 

 

But Link didn’t think of him as Revali who went to college, Revali who lived in Central Hyrule, Revali who gave up on his dreams out of guilt. He thought of him as Revali of the Rito, Champion of Vah Medoh, dead and disgraced.  Which, of course, led him to only one option.

 

“Tabantha,” He said, laughing to himself, “He wants me to go back to Tabantha, and what, find Rito Village?” Pausing to run a hand through his hair, he laughed to himself as he realised that was exactly what Link wanted him to do. 

 

“All right, I’ll go. I’ll go back to Tabantha, just to prove it. To show him that- that he’s wrong, that what he’s doing is wrong.” Revali pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his duffle bag out from under his bed and throwing clothes in it haphazardly, babbling nonsensically to himself the whole time. 

 

“Link,” Revali said, staring down at his bag, “I could have loved you. But now,” his voice broke off, and he took a deep breath, zipping the bag closed. “Now I just need you to know, that I’m doing this for you.”

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of my RA, Love and Hate are similar emotions  
> and tbh I don't know which one I'm feeling for this anymore
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I know that this chapter was kind of chaotic, but I promise it will all make sense in a chapter or so, it was a lot of set up for the next one


	11. You'll Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali sets out on a journey

Revali recognized that this was, in fact, and incredibly bad and impulsive idea. That being said, he was currently packing a duffel bag into his dated SUV, fully intent on seeing this foolish idea through. He had barely enough clothes to last him three days, and classes that started bright and early the next morning. 

 

But none of that mattered.

 

Or, rather, it mattered, but he didn’t care. Not in the slightest. 

 

He probably should, in all reality, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn, in light of the insanity that his life had become. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, or something like that. 

 

A pair of hiking boots joined the duffel, and to his left, his grandfather watched on with a concerned expression. “Revali,” he began, obviously choosing his words with a great amount of prejudice, “Are you certain you wouldn’t like to wait until the morning? It’s rather late at night- it would be best to sleep some before such a long drive…”

 

Revali waved him off, choosing to throw a heavy coat in before closing the trunk. “ I’m certain- I don’t think that I would do this ever if I didn’t do it now. So- now it will be.”

 

“Well, If that’s your choice, so be it… But do promise me that you’ll be safe in whatever that you’re going to be doing up there.” His grandfather took a step forward, grabbing him by the shoulders in a way that was firm but not unkind, and looking him in the eyes. “I don’t know what you’re looking for out there, but I pray to Hylia you don’t regret what you find. I’ve always thought of you as my blood, and I couldn’t bear for anything bad do befall you. Especially after losing your parents… You’ve been through so much, Revali, you don’t deserve any more pain…”

 

He put a hand on his Grandfather’s arm, looking down, “I appreciate the sentiment, however, I can’t help but feel as though there is a ‘but,’ in there as well.”

 

“I’ve been in this world for a long time, Revali, and hope to be here for a great many more. I know when something or someone is special, and know that such things come at a great cost. I had hoped that you had put such matters behind you with your departure from the athletic limelite, however it has become increasingly evident that is not the case. Your grand story is only beginning, I’m afraid, and by the look on your face I’d say you had reached the same conclusion.”

 

“Yes,” Revali conceded with a brief nod, and his grandfather only nodded in turn, an introspective look in his face as he crossed his arms, looking off into the dark inky blackness of the night sky. 

 

“I only ask you keep your own safety in mind throughout this ordeal, and your Grandfather’s old heart should something happen to you.”

 

“Very well, I shall try my utmost to stay alive,” Revali responded, and his grandfather only nodded once more. That being said, he walked to the side of the car, yanking open the drivers door and taking a seat.

 

“Oh, and Revali? When this is all said and done, bring that boy you’ve been seeing over. I’d like to meet him.” His grandfather said, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Revali’s head jerked back in alarm on default, mouth opening in shock and offense as words of deflection were already forming. His grandfather, however, beat him to the punch. 

 

“You’re not as difficult to read as you think that you are, besides, I can tell he makes you happy- even if he is in the doghouse at the moment.”

 

“How?” was all that Revali could manage out after a moment of stunned silence. His grandfather, in turn, only laughed and turned, making his way down the path up to the porch. 

 

“Have a safe trip,” was all he said, unceremoniously throwing the sentiment over his shoulder. Revali only huffed, closing the door to the car and jamming the key into the ignition with a great deal of aggravation. He switched the gear, backing out of the driveway quickly, before making his way down the street under his grandfather’s careful eye, before disappearing into the inky darkness.

 

It was as he was merging onto the highway headed North that he realized what exactly it was that he was doing. It hit him like a brick, stressing him out even further. He took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out and he sat back in his seat, wringing the steering wheel in worry, causing the plastic to squeak, the only sound other than the wheels on the pavement that he could hear in the car. 

 

“What the fuck am I doing?” He questioned aloud after a brief moment. The silence did not answer, merely hanging in judgement until Revali could no longer bear it. Sighing, he reached to the volume, turning it up ever so slightly, allowing the music to crackle to life. He fixed his eyes on the dimly lit road ahead, reserved in his state, willing to let the miles pass in a passive contempt. 

 

“ _ -You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear-  _

_ All that's left is a ghost of you _

 

_ Now we're torn, torn, torn apart _

_ There's nothing we can do _

 

_ Just let me go, we'll meet again soon _ -”

  
  
  
  


Soon enough, the night gave way to a dreary morning, revealing steep expanses of rock as the highway twisted its way into the beginnings of the mountains that surrounded Tabantha. The relative warmth of Spring that Revali had been enjoying in Central Hyrule had long been defeated by the vicious grip of Winter, and as such, everything was grey, damp, and foremost- it was most certainly freezing. Revali pulled off the highway, into a dinky run down gas station, resigned to a shitty breakfast and his first foray into the cold of a true Northern Winter in a great many years. 

 

There was only one other car in the parking lot- a beat up and well worn pickup, a rusty red, matching the worn down appearance of the gas station it sat in front of. Putting the car in park and turning it off, he took a deep breath- an attempt at mentally preparing himself for the freezing cold that waited just beyond the car door. 

 

He flung the door open and jumped out, slamming it shut behind him and running to the back of the car and quickly popping the trunk. He snatched up his coat, quickly yanking it on when a sudden huff caught his attention. Looking up, Revali saw only a pair of uncannily blue eyes staring back at him. 

 

“Uhhhhh,” was all that Revali could manage for a brief moment, taking a step back as Twilight jumped out the back of the SUV, stretching and shaking himself off before sitting at Revali’s feet. “Did I… Steal you?” He asked the wolf, feeling ever so slightly dazed.

 

Twilight shook his head in what Revali assumed was a no, which, okay, the wolf can communicate. All right. Okay. This was happening. 

 

“How did you get in my car?” Revali hissed, crouching down to Twilight’s height. Twilight merely huffed and flicked an ear in response. Revali let his head hang for a brief moment, trying to digest the fact that his kind of boyfriend’s weird wolf dog had apparently apperated into his car somehow, that his kind of boyfriend was an absolute nut job who he was literally traveling across the country to prove wrong, and most importantly, that this had somehow become his life. 

 

However, Revali prided himself on his adaptability, and as such this situation would not get the best of him. So, he stood, dusting off his jeans and asked Twilight, “So, Breakfast?”

 

They had their feast of snack cakes and beef jerky in the front seat of Revali’s car. He sat, sipping orange juice, and watching Twilight go about eating his meal. It was strange, how this dog behaved, Revali thought to himself, at times he seemed to act almost human. At that thought, Revali paused, frowning down into his juice. Instead of dwelling further, he simply capped his drink and changed gears, pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

The drive after that was, thankfully, not unbearably long. What it was, however, was very meandering, and with very little to look at other than the barren and rocky sides of carved through mountains and dreary treescapes. If one were a tourist, or just someone with very little exposure to mountains, Revali was sure that they would be thrilled. 

 

He, however, was not. He lived here, in the mountains, and as a result, was very much used to them.

 

Or, rather, he used to live in the mountains. 

 

Eventually, the highway let out into a tiny, run down looking town, of which Revali recognized quite well. Twilight turned to look at him from where he sat in the front seat, and by the look in his eye Revali felt as though the wolf was asking him where they were and why they were going the way that they were going. 

 

“We’re just about to the state park, however,” Revali paused contemplating exactly how strange it was that he was explaining this plan of his to a wolf, “I don’t want to pay to go in, so we’re taking a back way. Also, we’re going to have to walk. Hope you don’t mind.” 

 

He pulled into a vaguely parking lot sized space of dirt, parking the car, getting out and letting Twilight out to roam, careful to keep an eye on the wolf. He took a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in the cool mountain air, centering himself and allowing a determined yet serene feeling to settle over him.

 

He opened his eyes, looking up at the overcast sky with a frown before calling for Twilight and heading for the dirt trail that led back into the mountains. 

 

The woods were silent, which struck Revali as odd. Regardless of the lingering chill of winter, the birds should have returned, the general wildlife should be emerging from their dens to vengefully claw Spring from the grip of Winter. However, the woods were near silent that day, the only sound the crack and crunch of dirt and long dead underbrush as they made their way up the mountainside. The lack of sound quickly got under his skin, leaving him unsettled. Silence meant that something was wrong, in his book.

 

Glancing at Twilight, it was apparent that he was feeling the same. Ears laid back, Twilight regarded the area around them with an utmost suspicion. It only served to make the pit in his stomach deepen, however, he continued on, choosing to instead fill the silence with some measure of meaningless babble- a very Link inspired move, in his opinion. 

 

“You know,” Revali began, glancing once more at Twilight as he rounded a tree trunk, “Link is really an idiot. I’m sure you’re well aware of the fact, given that he is your owner, however, I feel like you don’t really grasp the idiocy of the situation. I mean, you are a dog- well, you’re a wolf, aren’t you? That is another point in the puzzle of Link’s eccentricities, however, we’re not there yet. Your owner, for some reason, believes that I am, somehow, a long dead bird- the Rito Champion to be specific.

 

Which is, of course, an incredibly ridiculous thing to think, let alone tell someone. Admittedly, we do share a name, although this is because my birth parents were also incredibly unusual people- they believed naming me after him would give me some sort of divine protection, which is, in itself, an incredibly flawed concept. You would think that if he had some semblance of divine protection, he wouldn’t have died that day.” Climbing over a log, he found himself following Twilight more than he was following the path.

 

“Regardless, aside from our names, both of us being proficient at archery and hailing from here- Tabantha- the similarities are few and far between. I can’t fathom why Link would think such a thing. And then, he claims that somehow, I should find the ruins of Rito Village- which is a ridiculous errand to send someone on, and I am a fool for accepting this… challenge of his. No one has been able to pinpoint exactly where Rito Village ever stood, so for him to tell me to go there is absolutely absurd. I wonder what goes on in that head of his, what kind of logic that he uses.”

 

Revali paused, looking around at the trees that surrounded him. The pine was obviously very old, the trunks thick as they raised themselves high above where Revali stood. However, the age of the trees was not what stood out to him, but rather, the familiarity of the area that he stood in. It was a feeling akin to deja vu, however he could not place why it was that he felt that way. Revali wanted to dismiss it as nothing but the sheer possibility that he had been here before- after all, he had frequented these woods in his youth. It was no stretch to believe that he was merely remembering the past. 

 

However he couldn’t help but feel as though this feeling was something else. This was a tug in his soul, a remnant of something else, something different. 

 

Revali shook his head, pursing his lips as he looked around for Twilight. However, upon doing a quick sweep of the clearing, he found that the wolf was nowhere to be seen, sending Revali into a slight panic. He did not want to lose Link’s pet wolf in the middle of the woods in Tabantha. 

 

“Twilight! Uh, Here boy? Twilight!” Revali called out, and when he received no response, he made his way further into the trees, calling out to the wolf every few feet. He didn’t know what exactly it was that he expected, as he doubted that the wolf would respond to his calls. “Twilight you dumb dog I can’t just leave you in the woods, you have to go back to Central!” 

 

Huffing, Revali continued his trek through the woods, shivering as the air gradually grew colder, and growing more irritated the longer the wolf was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he stopped, looking around, trying to get his bearings, and then promptly realized that he had no idea where he was at the current moment. Thankfully, it seemed almost like it could be familiar, so after carefully examining his options he picked a direction and huffily stomped that way. 

 

It was about five minutes later that he realized that he was lost. Which was, if he were to be honest with himself, incredibly embarrassing. “You have got to be joking,” Revali muttered to himself as he glared at the area around him, “If it weren’t for that dumb dog I wouldn’t have gone off the trail. If it weren’t for Link, I wouldn’t be out here at all! Damn it all.”

 

Revali thought for a brief moment, before nodding to himself and saying, “This is all Link’s fault.”

 

With that being said, Revali promptly ignored every safety talk he had ever heard in his life about protocol for being lost in the woods, and continued to walk, although this time it was downhill, rather than uphill, for which he was grateful. 

 

“Isn’t it, like, a thing?” He asked himself aloud, “That to find something that is lost, one must themselves become lost? Or have I just been watching far too much Pirates of the Caribbean?” He could see the trees up ahead beginning to thin, however, whatever visibility he might have had of what lay ahead was obscured by a strangely dense blue fog that was beginning to form. Confused, he continued forward, trying to ignore the unsettling way that the the fog seemed to reach out and curl in tendrils around him, almost as if it were alive. 

 

Eventually, he reached the bottom of the hill, where the fog was the densest. Taking a few tentative steps forward, fearing a potentially unseen drop off, he picked his way out into the open space. Ahead of him, a large, dark, square shape cut it’s way out of the fog, and Revali made his way over to it, curious as to what it could be. It was a dark tan stone, and as he grew closer, he could see remnants of inscriptions and patterns that had been worn away with time. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the smooth expanse of surface- it was cold in a way that felt like it had once held heat, and it almost seemed to thrum under his fingertips. 

 

Suddenly, a large gust of wind whipped through, forcing Revali to close his eyes as it pulled on his clothes and tore its way through his hair with it’s ferocity. Once it had died down, he opened his eyes to see that it had somehow blown away the dense fog that surrounded him to reveal-

 

Revali clapped his hand to his mouth in astonishment, the other clawing into the stone as he looked at the sight before him. A tall stone spire jutting high into the sky, the charred remains of wooden structures clinging to it as if for dear life, and surrounding it all, the split wings of a massive stone bird. Revali all but collapsed into the stone at his side, a myriad of emotions coursing through him as he looked at the long forgotten, charred remains of Rito Village.

 

Tears streamed down his face, for what reason he did not know, but as he leant upon the stone it hit him what it was- a piece of one of the massive wings of Vah Medoh, broken from where it had fallen from the sky after the defeat and subsequent slaughter of the Rito. He ran a hand almost reverently over the stone feather that jutted into the sky above him, the sheer depth of what he had just found hitting him all at once. 

 

Before he could realize what he was doing, he was pulling himself up onto the slanted wing and sliding down to the control console, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt as he came to an abrupt stop. Placing his hands upon the smooth stone, he found himself babbling in despair, despite somehow feeling numb. 

 

“Oh no, Medoh, look at you- look at what I’ve done. Oh Hylia, no, this can’t have happened, I’ve failed them- I failed them all. This was never supposed to happen.” Revali said in all but a whisper, words coming out more choked than he would have liked. Placing his forehead on the smooth stone of the console, he sobbed desperately, trying to catch his breath with each inhale, overwhelmed with emotion.

 

Once his sobbing had slowed to a near stop, he lay there, trying to catch his breath and his bearings. A sudden thrumming, pinging noise cut through the silence, a sound that seemed far too familiar. He looked up to see that the console had come to life, and the centermost control had lit up blue, thrumming softly with light. As if in a trance, he reached out a hand to touch it. 

 

He was stood in a field, a large expanse of grass that stretched as far as the eye could see, neverending as it reached to the skyline, all golden in the late setting sun, swaying gently as if in a breeze, although there was no wind to be causing such a thing. The sun sat low on the horizon to his left, rich, blood red clouds with an almost unnatural glow to them hung around it, stretching across the sky like hands, hungry and reaching. A cool blue sky hung above, stars twinkling as the sky made its way to darkness. It was a vision unlike anything he had ever seen before. 

 

“Revali, you’re finally here. I thought it time we had a talk,” said a soft voice from behind him. In the distant blood red clouds, lightning flickered. 

 

He turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I'm back!  
> Are ya'll excited for the next chapter? bc I know I am


	12. Return

The woman reminded him of Zelda, in a strange way, despite his inability to place her features in any concrete way. Her face seemed to shift, elongating and shrinking, every aspect of her constantly changing, making it difficult to look at her. He felt like despite the fact that she stood in front of him, clear as day, that he couldn’t really see her. 

 

“Who are you?” Revali asked, tone choked but guarded. She merely smiled, albeit sadly.

 

“My child, you know who I am- and, I suspect, why you are here as well.” She said, and he frowned, opting to wipe his cheeks in an attempt to disguise the fact that he had been crying. 

 

“Clearly not. Where am I? Why have you brought me here?” The words came out angry, sharper than he expected, however this was one situation for which he was almost grateful for the fact. 

 

She merely sighed, turning away, gesturing for Revali to follow. He watched her walk for a few moments before curiosity got the best of him and he followed. “This place is a strange one. A world between worlds, almost- a representation of the powers that be in both the mortal and spiritual realms. A place of meetings and of partings. But that is not why we are here today.” She moved through the tall grass as if it weren't even there, effortlessly parting the blades with an unnatural elegance. 

 

“Then, why are we here?” Revali asked, focused more on walking at a speed comparable to hers than he was on the topic of discussion.

 

“You are Revali,” She began, steepling her fingers.

 

“Yes, that is my name.” Revali retorted, already disliking this trail of conversation. She dipped her head ever so slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. He met her gaze evenly, and her lips curled upward ever so slightly. 

 

“Yes, that it is, however, you continue to reject a part of yourself. A part that will be most vital in the time that follows our discussion, that it is necessary fo you to embrace and go on, despite what you may think. You are a Champion, and I require you to act as such.” She stopped, and Revali realized that they had reached a small pond, with only a lone tree that curved above it, reaching to the water’s surface. It lay undisturbed, an unnatural darkness to it, amplified by it it’s calm, almost mirror like surface. 

 

“What? This must be a dream, a delusion. You’re wrong.” Revali all but spat out. She frowned, gesturing to the pool. 

 

“Am I? Would you like to check for yourself, then?” she asked, and when he gave her a bewildered look, she merely tilted her head in a challenge. He took a tentative step forward, standing on the bank of the glass-like lake and looking in.

 

Rather than his own face staring back at him in the reflection, there was the all too familiar visage of the Rito Champion. He glared at it, at him, whipping around to look at the woman, vitriol already waiting on his lips. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, hands clenched into fists in frustration. 

 

“Do you not recognize yourself? Or do you still reject yourself- still reject the truth?” She asked, turning to look at the blood red setting sun, her face indescribable. He huffed, stepping closer to her. 

 

“I don’t accept your truth, whatever it may be. This likely isn’t even real- I’ve fallen and hit my head, or finally had a mental break and am running loose in the woods. I am not a bird, and I am most certainly not a long dead Champion. I am Revali, yes, but he does not shape who I am. I am my own person, independent of the events of hundreds of years ago. I will not allow the past to dictate my present.” He sternly retorted, and was suddenly taken aback when she turned to him, a smug and knowing smile on her face. 

 

“I would never suggest such a thing, however, I would argue- are the past, present, and future not intrinsically connected, all intertwined into destiny and fate?” She nodded ever so slightly to him, as if she were confirming something said. “We must remember the past so that we do not allow the same mistakes to happen today, Revali, so you must remember lest you all befall the same fate as before. The cycle of life and death is unforgiving, and reincarnation even less so.”

 

“What do you mean?” He paused, brows furrowed, “Reincarnation?”

 

She smiled, looking almost reminiscent as she looked once more to the darkening sky. “Do you really think that this is the first time I have called you to arms? Some souls are destined to come and go, to fade after time- others are constant, fated to fight the same fight throughout the passage of time, never permitted to rest and fall into nothing as many others. I created you, and your friends in arms- the Champions- for this purpose. To fight alongside the Princess and the Knight in the neverending battle against the corrupted soul of the holder of power.” She sighed, bowing her head, “A curse of which I am sure you detest me for placing upon you. But there is purpose in your existance, a multifaceted destiny of which you cannot help but fulfill, regardless of your own personal qualms. All paths lead only to the same destination for you, I can only ask you to cherish the journey, however long it may be. There will be a time, perhaps not long from now, where you will be stood face to face with your fate, and you will realize that what I have said is true. I can only hope that you do not find yourself with regrets when that time comes.”

 

“If that is true, then why am I here? Why should I remember my past if I am doomed to the same fate as before? Why not let us live in blissful ignorance until the very end?” Revali all but yelled, frustration bleeding into his tone. “How can memory serve us in any other way than to curse us with the inevitability that is knowing?”

 

“Fate is the path that we each walk, determined by the actions of those who walk it, each twist and turn not predetermined but rather, a meandering foray into the unknown. Destiny is the place where we find our purpose, and undeniable truth etched into the foundations of a soul. One may outrun their fate, only to stumble headfirst into destiny, for there is not one without the other.” She paused, a bitter expression making its way onto her features as she looked up to the darkening sky once more, this time gesturing for Revali to also look, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“This place is a world between worlds, and as such it is a reflection of both. There is a great darkness on the horizon, forces beyond what you could imagine lay in wait for you- and it is closer than you could imagine. It will be a storm unlike anything you have ever seen, unlike any foe you and the others had faced- well, perhaps with the exception of one.” She looked down, as if caught in memory for a brief moment, before training her gaze once more to the heavens, and for a moment they both simply watched the dark night sky be consumed by luminous clouds of blood red. The silence of the land was broken by the sound of distant thunder, thrumming like war drums. Lightning struck, and the warmth of the sunset left the land. 

 

“You must remember, Revali, and you must help the others remember their pasts as well. I fear what may come about if you do not. Now, our time draws to is close here. I have no further words of wisdom to part to you other than this- do not allow your destiny to predetermine your fate, and do not allow the past to muddy the present. What has been done has been done, you must merely deal with the results as they come.” She paused, moving to stand in front of him and placing her other hand on his other shoulder with a smile. “Good luck.”

 

She shoved, and he fell like ink into water, memories enveloping him as he sank into darkness. 

 

The darkness gave way to light, which in turn gave way to long forgotten memories of a past life. He saw saw his parents leave him, taken far too soon, leaving a young Rito with no relatives to turn to. He watched himself train to become a warrior, and then a Champion, honing his abilities to near perfection. He watched himself grow closer with the other Champions, forming a team, and then forming friendship. He watched himself fall in love.

 

He watched himself die, losing it all. 

 

But one scene, one moment stood out to him.

 

They stood at the base of Mount Lanayru, the six of them, taking their deep breath before the fight with the Calamity. They each said their goodbyes and good wishes to each other, a resigned and somber mood hanging over them like the quickly forming clouds of malice that hung in the air above. Just as he was about to leave, to make the arduous flight to Vah Medoh, Link pulled him aside by the arm, pressing their foreheads together with a look of absolute seriousness on his face. 

 

“After this, after all of this, I’m going to come find you, okay? No matter what happens, no matter where it has to be or when, I promise I will find you. And after, we’ll go live somewhere quiet, have a happy life, all right?” Link’s voice was horrifically horace from disuse, but the determined passion shone through nonetheless. 

 

“I’ll be waiting, Hero,” was all that he said, pulling away, giving Link one last smile before flying to his inevitable doom, “I’ll be waiting.” 

 

Revali woke up with a sharp intake of breath, jolting forward in the driver's seat of his car. He was back in his car, at the beginning of the trail, and it was pitch black outside. He looked around, and found himself in an empty car, no sight of anything. Taking a few breaths, he attempted to process everything that had just happened. He was, in fact, Revali the Rito Champion- because of course, it most certainly made sense now that he actually had the knowledge of his past life. The newfound memories felt just the same as the ones he had before, and he felt no different, really. He was the same person, still, just… with a little more life experience than earlier that day. 

 

“Wait a second- shit, Twilight!” Revali exclaimed suddenly, recalling that he had at some point lost the wolf in the woods. Quickly clamoring out of the car in a less than graceful way, he jogged his way up towards the trail, calling the wolf's name as he did so. “Twilight! Here boy- where the hell did that dumbass wolf go? I can’t just leave here without him.” 

 

As if on cue, the wolf materialized out of the darkness before him- quite literally, causing Revali’s eyes to widen and a chill to come over him at the unusual sight. Twilight merely shook himself and sat, flicking one ear as he stared at Revali. “What- how-” Revali asked, mostly to himself, as he stared at Twilight. After staring at the wolf for several moments in stunned silence, it hit him, “Steeped in twilight- one of the sword bearers of past was said to have taken the form of a wolf on occasion. Could you be…?” 

 

Twilight stood, moving to press his body against Revali’s legs and look up at him, as if offering reassurance of sort. Revali stared down at the wolf, nodding ever so slightly as he realized how complex this whole situation really was. “Well, Twilight, we had better get back. I’m sure your presence, at the very least, has been missed by this point.” Twilight merely snorted in response, walking to the car and jumping in. Revali followed, jumping in the car, eager to get back.

 

The drive was, to put it briefly, miserable. Roughly an hour in, Revali found himself to be exhausted, hitting the metaphorical wall from the events of the day. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, and to get back home. And also to see his absolute disaster of a boyfriend, to yell at him for being so generally weird about the situation, and to never, ever, let him out of his watchful eye again. 

 

However, the drive was a long one, and it was nearing the early hours of morning, just before daybreak, when he finally pulled into the driveway of Link’s house. He jumped out quickly, ready to get inside as fast as possible, and made his way to let Twilight out the other side, before marching up to the front door. 

 

However, as he neared the front door to Zelda and Link’s house, the first thing he heard was the sound of several people yelling- and loudly. Hurrying to the door, he didn’t even bother to knock, opting instead to throw the door open in what could be considered to be the most dramatic way possible, given the situation. The room went silent in a heartbeat as he took a step in. 

 

“Revali?” He heard Mipha ask, confusion apparent in her tone, the sentiment echoed by Urbosa and Daruk. They were all there, however, Revali had eyes only for one man. 

 

“Revali?” Link asked, taking a step forward, the action echoed by Revali until they were stood face to face. “What are you doing here? What happened?”

 

“Well now, Hero, is that how you’re going to greet me? It’s been a couple hundred years and a few days, I expected a better reception.” Revali said with a smirk, watching with immense satisfaction as Link’s face lit up in astonishment. 

 

“You remember,” Link breathed out, so quiet Revali could barely hear, placing a hand on Revali’s cheek. Revali couldn’t help but smile, nodding in affirmation. 

 

“You’d be surprised the difficulty I had to go through, going all the way to Tabantha.”

 

“You never did like to make things easy, did you, Revali?” Link said, giving him a soft look full of humor and adoration. Revali raised his own hand, resting it on Link’s gently. 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Behind Link, the rest of the Champions were gathered, watching the scene with confused looks. “But I think we should address the other Champions first. What were you all fighting about before I got here? I could hear the yelling from outside.”

 

“Oh!” Link grabbed his hand, spinning to face the other Champions, and Zelda, who was standing toward the back of the room with her arms crossed in aggravation. “You can vouch for Zelda and I when we say that we’re all reincarnations!”

 

“Link, you didn’t,” was all that Revali could say in response to that statement. 

 

“Oh, you best believe that he did,” Zelda responded in an aggravated tone from the other side of the room. 

 

“Revali, what do you know about this? Link seems to think that we’re all… Reincarnations of our namesakes, which normally I would say he’s having some sort of… Mental crisis, but Zelda seems to be backing up his story and now I’m not sure what to think. They might have had some sort of stressed induced break down, and they’ve convinced themselves that we’re… not who we really are.” Mipha said, taking a step forward, hands clasped together and face a visage of worry. He sighed.

 

“I understand what your thinking and the position that your in at the moment, and I’m sure that this isn’t what you want to hear right now, but they are right. It took me a few days and what I can only describe as a spiritual journey for me to realize this for myself, but not before a monumental deal of fighting.” Mipha’s face soured at this, and from behind her, Daruk spoke up.

 

“But how can you claim such a thing? You have no proof and no way to convince us. You and Link are close, why couldn’t he have gotten you to go along with this charade?” This left Revali with a loss of words, wracking his brain for something, anything that he could use to prove to the others that it was true. Something that he might know, that Link and Zelda wouldn’t. He thought hard for a moment before it hit him.

 

“The nightmares,” he said, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

 

“What do you mean by nightmares?” Urbosa asked, voice suspicious as she crossed her arms, giving Revali a critical look. 

 

“The nightmares about dying. Our last moments, fighting the incarnations of Ganon that corrupted our Divine Beasts, and subsequently falling to them.” There was a brief moment of silence as the others digested that information. “Please tell me you all have experienced them as well and that I did not just admit that out loud for no reason.”

 

“No, Revali is right. I’ve also experienced these nightmares, in addition to having a semblance of control over my lightning abilities,” Urbosa said, taking a step forward. “But if I’m to be honest, I’ve suspected something similar for some time now. You’ve all simply confirmed my suspicions.”

 

“I suppose, given that, it does make sense…” Daruk said, voice trailing as he scratched the back of his head in contemplation. “The nightmares being memories would explain why they felt so real, and why I kept having them.”

 

“How can we say such a thing? It’s preposterous! Nightmares or not, it simply doesn’t make sense!” Mipha cut in, voice strained with emotion. 

 

“But it does,” Revali said, taking a step closer to the woman, “Try and remember the nightmare, try and remember what it was like and how you felt. What you were fighting for- who you were fighting for.” 

 

“I-” Mipha cut herself off, looking to Zelda and then to the ground. “I- I don’t know if I want to remember.”

 

“Mipha-” Zelda began, walking over to the other woman, but was quickly cut off.

 

“No Zelda- I abandoned them, I failed them- you, Sidon, my father, my people. All of Hyrule.” Mipha was shaking by this point, tearing up, and Zelda quickly guided her to a nearby couch to sit. 

 

“Perhaps it would be best if we all turned in for the night. We’ve all had a long day, some of us longer than others. The rest will do us good,” Urbosa said, moving over to where Mipha and Zelda sat, placing a reassuring hand on Mipha’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, that’d likely be for the best. Come on, Revali, let’s go,” Link said, taking him by the hand and beginning to lead him upstairs. With exhaustion setting in tenfold, Revali allowed it, following behind quietly. Once they had reached Link’s room, Link quickly rummaged around in his drawers for something for Revali to wear to sleep, which he accepted and quickly changed into, ready to collapse into bed.

 

They both fell into Link’s bed, exhausted by the events of the day, practically already asleep. At some point, Revali wasn’t sure when, they had clasped hands, and now lay together, hand in hand. 

 

“Link?” Revali said in a half asleep state, “Your bed is really comfortable.”

 

Link snorted, “It’s not usually that comfortable, you’re just tired.”

 

“I've been awake for like, more than forty eight hours.”

 

“What the fuck Revali, go to sleep.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“Goodnight Revali.”

 

“Goodnight Link.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH phase two is finally complete!! now we can move on to the uh, crazy shit
> 
> I am also, very tired and should be asleep, but heres a New Years gift and I'm gonna channel my inner youtuber here but  
> tell me what ya'll think of all this so far, what ya'll think is gonna happen next, or just generally scream in either confusion or exitement at me, I gratefully take all options because I am what you call, a slut for comments  
> Feel free to also yell at me at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fuqboibird) or my [Tumblr](http://fuqboibird.tumblr.com) should you choose,   
> and thats it hope yall enjoyed im Sleep Now Bye


	13. But Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited discussion begs the question: Why?

When everyone finally awoke, it was well into the day and encroaching quickly upon the night. Revali was glad to wake in the arms of his boyfriend for once- although, despite their history they had yet to actually define their relationship, however, that was a thought quickly shoved aside in favor of subjects more imperative to the potentially large situation at hand. Sliding out of Link’s arms was difficult, although it was more of an emotional strain than a physical one- he had forgotten how long he had waited to do that once more. 

 

He stood, walking over to the window, where the muted blue tones of an overcast sunset washed over him, and looked outside, contemplating the road so far. The view that he passively took in was that of suburbia- backyards against backyards, well cared for fences and cookie cutter houses. So very much different from where he grew up, how he grew up. 

 

“You’re frowning,” Link said, voice hoarse from sleep, a smile twitching to a frown on his face, concern palpable. Revali furrowed his brows in response, turning to give Link a look that conveyed exactly how stupid that he found that statement. 

 

“You say that as if I don’t have reason,” Revali said after a brief pause, turning away from the other man, allowing his words to sink in and gain weight. “We find ourselves once again in a very tricky situation with no obvious rhyme or reason, no answer in sight. My frown should be the least of our worries.”

 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, sitting up straighter, concern already filling his expression. “What happened?”

 

Revali’s frown only deepened as he turned to look at Link over his shoulder, pulling his hair out of the messy braid it was in, carding his fingers through the hair to pull out the knots. “I think that we should go downstairs, talk with the others. It’s a very long story, one that I don’t care to explain twice.”

 

Link only nodded, and they wordlessly made their way down the stairs to where the others were already gathered in the kitchen, a terse and worried silence hanging between them all. Revali got himself a cup of coffee and lent against the wooden countertops, eyeing everyone else in the room critically, waiting for someone to speak. 

 

It was Zelda who broke the silence, “Is everyone on the same page, now?” She looked around at those who were gathered, sitting on countertops, leant against the kitchen island, bathed in the muted light of a stormy evening. Indistinct mutterings were the only affirmation she got, and Revali watched this all over his cup of coffee, eyes darting between her and the others as he blew off the quickly collecting steam. 

 

“Is that a yes? I need to know- we need to talk about this.” Zelda tried again, eyes narrowing from behind the strands of hair that fell out of her messy ponytail, disastrously framing her face and giving ammunition to the severity of her words. 

 

“I believe that we are,” Urbosa cut in, giving voice to the rest of them, who stood there in silence, waiting for their next moves, feeling as though they were caught in between lives, in between worlds.  

 

“But why?” Link said, voice horse from sleep, the tone of it feeling reminiscent of all those years ago, as if time had never passed, as though they were still caught in the long distant past.  

 

“Why what?” Mipha asked, voice soft and melodic, yet hesitant, as though she were wary to even speak. Her amber eyes were half hidden by her sharp bangs as she almost let her head hang, although weather it was in fear or defeat or nerves Revali had no clue. 

 

“Why are we here? Why aren’t we still dead?” Daruk chimed in, clasping his hands together in a semi-nervous gesture, hunched over as he looked around at the gathered company. Revali sipped his coffee carefully, planning when it was that he was going to add himself into the conversation. 

 

There was a long, pregnant pause in which no one spoke, merely looking in between each other, hoping for answers that would likely not come- or at least, they would not come in a timely fashion. It was in this pause that Revali sat down is mug- with great reluctance, as it would seem that Link and Zelda kept their house cold and he was woefully unprepared- and opened his mouth to speak. “It’s because our job is far from over, it would seem.”

 

“What, pray tell, does that mean?” Zelda asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, moving to sit down at the small kitchen table, resting a hand on her face as she critically examined Revali, waiting for an in depth explanation. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Revali launched into a brief explanation of the past few days, ending with his supernatural encounter. There was a long pause after he spoke as everyone tried to get a grasp on what was just said, the implications of it all. 

 

“Why you, though- no offense, Revali, but you’ve never exactly been a devout follower of Hylia, So why should she have appeared to you?” Zelda spoke up, a frown in her voice but her face kept neutral. He merely shrugged. 

 

“We threw out hats in Zelda-” Link spoke up suddenly, a distant look in his eyes as he looked at Revali, “- Or rather, you did. Neither of us continued our bloodline, so when we died… That connection was lost. We were severed from that power. But I sent Revali to Rito Village- exposing him to long forgotten magic. She likely saw her chance and took it, to get us that message.”

 

“There’s not much magic left in this world,” Zelda mused, seeming mostly wistful, “It’s all either gone or hidden far out of our reach. There’s no room left for magic, the ethereal, the supernatural.”

 

“That’s going to be a problem- She seemed to imply that we had a fight in the future, and I doubt that everyday weapons are going to be much help on that front,” Revali said with a sigh, taking his coffee in hand once more. 

 

“That shouldn’t be much of a problem, I’ve been working on some Sheikah tech recently, we’ll likely be fine on weapons and armour. I just-” Zelda sighed, looking over to Link, a tired look on her face,” I just thought we had defeated him- Ganon that is. I thought we had ended it all, the suffering of the cycle of warfare and misery.”

 

“I thought as much, but evidently not.” Link gave a sigh of his own, shaking his head ever so slightly. Zelda nodded wordlessly, reaching over to Mipha’s hand, grabbing it and squeezing, looking over to the other girl before wordlessly dropping it and standing. 

 

“Well, if this is how it is going to have to be, I’m going to have to get to work. Weapons and armour don't tend to make themselves, as convenient as that would be.” Zelda sighed, moving toward the door, puasing in the doorway, one hand on the wood of the door frame, looking over her shoulder with an exhausted look, “I’ll be in the engineering labs if you need me.”

 

Once Zelda left, a resigned silence fell over the room once more as the Champions were left with their thoughts once more. Slowly, they dispersed, until the only people left in the kitchen were Link, Revali, and Mipha, who was sat at the dinner table still, eyes fixed on the pale wood top, mind clearly miles away. Revali had claimed his half full cup of coffee once more, half facing Link, who was watching the other man in an appreciative way, a half smile and wistfully pleased look on his face. 

 

For a brief moment, as the day turned to night, everything was peaceful and calm. Link moved over to where Revali stood, putting a hand around the other’s waist and pulling him close. In turn, Revali rested his head on Link’s shoulder, and they took a moment to merely enjoy the comfort of each other’s presence. 

 

However, it was not long before the moment was soured. Link pulled Revali closer, hand migrating upward to wrap around his shoulders, to which Revali responded to with a confused and slightly suspicious look. “Revali, we need to talk… Do you want to step out back?”

 

Revali raised a single eyebrow, suspicion blatant on his face as he deliberated. Finally, he nodded, “That’s probably a good idea.”

 

They made their way out to the patio, Link quickly flicking on the decorative lights as they stepped out of the sliding glass door. Edison bulb lights were strung through the lattice above the porch, and they bobbed in the breeze that snaked its way through the backyards of the neighborhood. Revali crossed his arms as he stepped outside, looking off into the dark, the wind pulling at his hair and clothes as thunder rumbled in the distance. It was quiet outside, the only sound the wind, the neighborhood otherwise dead. 

 

“Revali,” Link said as he closed the door, “A lot happened while you were gone. You might want to sit down.” Revali looked over his shoulder, a frown furrowing his brow as he moved to sit on the stone wall surrounding the patio, next to an overturned pot that had soil spilt on the ground surrounding it. Link sat down on the side opposite, sighing deeply.

 

“I wanted to apologize, for the fight we had that night. I didn’t handle it very well, I know, and I did more harm than good, pulling you into all,” Link gestured with his hands, holding them up the the inky darkness above, “of this, without warning, without preparation. I made things a lot harder for the both of us, and I put you in harms way. I’m sorry.”

 

Revali could only laugh, a light sound in the oppressive darkness, and Link looked on in surprise. “I wont say that I wasn’t incredibly mad at you, because I was, at the time. You most certainly did not handle that in the best way that you possibly could- but I don’t hold it against you. I could hardly expect much, in all honesty- you’ve always been terrible at things like that, which is bad, especially coming from me.” 

 

Now, it was Link’s turn to laugh. “You’re right, I’ve always been a little dense, and I do tend to act rashly. I’m glad you’re not too mad.” But Link’s laughter trailed off, as he fell back into seriousness. “But you being mad isn’t the only problem at hand.”

 

Revali looked away, seemingly folding in on himself, knowing what Link was leading into, one of the larger problems at hand. “Stephen,” he said, a myriad of emotions flowing through his tone of voice as he grappled with the topic at hand.

 

“Yes,” Link said gently, “after that night- the fight we had with Stephen-”

 

“He’s dead, isn’t he? I’m going to have to go on the run from the cops,” Revali cut in bitterly, and Link jerked back in surprise, eyes open wide, as if he didn’t expect that answer. 

 

“No- No, Stephen isn’t dead, Revali. The problem is that he is quite alive, and he’s acting very strange.” Now, it was Revali’s turn to be surprised, looking up at Link in shock. He grabbed Link’s arm, leaning in closer. 

 

“What do you mean, he’s alive?”

 

“He came to class yesterday, but Revali, he looked rough, real rough. And I don’t think that it was you who did it, either. You blew him into a building, yeah- which we need to talk about, by the way- but that shouldn’t have left him with the injuries he had.”

 

Revali paused, blinking a few times, “Link, do you know what kind of injuries that you get from being blown into anything, because I don’t feel like you do.” 

“He had bloodied eyes and he didn’t look like he had slept in a week. Dark circles like crazy. He looked less injured and more… sick, like he had been poisoned. I could see his veins, and they were dark, almost black. He looked almost… Inhuman.” Link shook his head, pursing his lips as he looked up at the sky. “He looked like…”

 

“He looked corrupted.” Revali said, horror and acceptance both making themselves known. “But… How could he be corrupted by the Calamity if it has yet to show its face? We never saw the calamity corrupt anything human, anything alive. It’s only affected machinery, and polluted water, things like that. Nothing… animate.”  

 

“We don’t really know how the Calamity works,” Link said gently, as horror and fear took over Revali as the thought of his ex-boyfriend, corrupted by Malice and the Calamity sank in. Stephen was already a loose canon, unpredictable and dangerous by nature, but adding something like Malice to the equation left him with chills. Who knew what he would do, if he grew stronger, uninhibited by the confines of his own fragile human morality. 

 

“Link, we need to figure this out, how this happened, and he must be stopped. I have to stop him.” Revali said, resolute. Link sighed once more. 

 

“We are here to help you, you know.” Link said softly, taking Revali’s hands into his own, causing the other to finally look him in the eyes. Revali sighed in a resigned manner. 

 

“ I know, I know. But Stephen- He’s my demon, I brought him into this. I had him handled last time, or at least I thought I had everything under control. Evidently not.” Revali sighed once more. “But I’ve had enough talk about Stephen, even though he leads somewhat nicely into what I wanted to talk to you about. Not to be dramatic, though it is my forte- what are we, Link?”

Link looked taken aback for several moments, before shaking his head as if that would dispel any confusion he had, “What?”

 

“What are we- are we dating, courting- I know I was in a rough place, after Stephen, but I liked you, I really did, and I wanted to date you, wanted to be with you, but then that night and that fight and. And now I have memories of a past life, of a life that happened hundreds of years ago. Even back then, there was us but I was still unsure, I still didn’t know what we had, and now I’m left with years of questions that I don’t have the answer to, so please, Link, if you could answer this one.”

 

“Revali, I told you a lifetime ago that I would find you, and that after, we would have a life together, a happy one. I didn’t forget my promise to you, but if you have, let me make it to you again. Revali, I love you, and I want you by my side in every lifetime, in the this one and the next. I promise to you, that once we get past this, we will live a happy life together.” Link put his hands on either size of Revali’s face, pulling him close to lean his forehead against the others, looking him dead in the eye.

 

“We are so much more than words, and as someone who used them rarely, I understand their significance. Say we’re dating, are partners, whatever you so desire. I say we are bound by the soul, a bond much deeper than most could comprehend. Far beyond the conventions of a normal relationship, there, written in the stars, you will find us.” Link finished, tone decisive, and Revali found himself speechless, able to only give Link a slight nod before he found himself falling closer and closer to the other man, until he finally gave way and allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo boi howdy they smoochin  
> ok so we back with a brief reprise from some bullshit for the kids, if only they knew what was a coming lol  
> also ive been listening to TAZ like crazy see if you can catch how it's affected my writing bc im fairly sure it has  
> as always, feel free to follow me on the socials, and I'm ALWAYS a SLUT for COMMENTS, it makes me feel accomplished and fuels me to write faster, especially the closer we grow to the end, we about to get abstract and dicey as hell  
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
